


But Not For Me

by theblondecha



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, High School, M/M, boxer taekwoon, dancer Hakyeon, i try to write as much as i can, prayforauthor, sanghyuk is a boxer athlete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblondecha/pseuds/theblondecha
Summary: Hakyeon and Sanghyuk are childhood friends and they shared mostly everything together except for interest. Hakyeon is majoring in dancing. Graceful and drop dead gorgeous. Soft spoken and definitely a high school sweetheart. However, Sanghyuk is a kickboxing athelete. Tall, broad and handsome. Poeple called them as highschool unseparable diamond ring. Both are precious and gorgeous.But what about Taekwoon? When the man suddenly came into their lives and wanted to win over Sanghyuk in the boxing match. But at the same time, his eyes caught the beauty that was always with his opponent. Taekwoon becomes confuse between the boxing match and Hakyeon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i had writer block for a long time so I wish you may excuse my rusty writing skills. I need time to make it better and i am no native speaker. do left a kudos or comment if you liked my story!

They're late to school and Sanghyk wasn't even get to take his bath today. Hakyeon the best student, it was the first time of him received a detention because of Sanghyuk's tardiness. Both of them need to stay at the detention room for two hours, which Hakyeon wasn't complaining about this at all though. Say it was cool for him to receive punishment sometimes because he would always receieved praise and likes from the teacher. That creates a smile on Sanghyuk's lips who had been frowning because it was entirely his fault for making Hakyeon to receive the detention along with him. If he woke up early and not napping in the bathroom this morning, they won't get into trouble like this.

"Ahh I'm bored..." Sanghyuk complains and slam his head on the table, catching the attention of the reading Hakyeon. The friend look at him which a smirk drawn on his face. Sanghyuk doesn't even have his books with him because mostly he would left in his locker. Looking at Hakyeon smirking at him, Sanghyuk pouts and annoyed at those smiles. Sure, Hakyeon has a very pretty smile and everyone went crazy whenever Hakyeon smiled at their direction. But for Sanghyuk who befriended with him since they in kindergarten, he wanted to smash Hakyeon's face on the table right now. He hates that Hakyeon for being such a smartass even in the detention while he is here doing nothing, not even can play with his phone at the time being.

Looking at the clock hanged against the wall, Sanghyuk almost wanted to jump because there would be ten more minutes for the detention to end. He had to attend his boxing class later at 3 pm and now its almost 2:30pm, Sanghyuk had to be fast to be there or he would have another detention class to attend and nobody wants that to happened.

"Sanghyuk, do you come first or straight to the class?" Hakyeon asked after they finished their detention, looking at Sanghyuk who now grabs his bag. "I think I might go to the class directly. I'll see you at your place tonight. Remember? Weekend is our movie night!" Sanghyuk slings his arms around Hakyoen's fragile small neck, releasing a soft ouch from the latter. The other students had been watching both of them, especially on Hakyeon because of his gorgeous looking face which isn't new for them. 

It has become a culture for both of them, they would watch the movie together sometimes either at Hakyeon or Sanghyuk's place. But mostly it would be Hakyeon's because Sanghyuk won't let Hakyeon to walk alone in the night. Said bad guys won't get Sanghyuk because he can beat up people easily but not Hakyeon. He only rolled his eyes upon Sanghyuk's words, knowing Sanghyuk would mean everything what he said, Hakyeon complies with everything and let Sanghyuk to come over. There was this one time before when Hakyeon waited for Sanghyuk to finish his boxing class outside of the sport centre, he was catcalled and wooed by the flirty old men at the sport centre. Sanghyuk came for the rescue and almost beat them up for messing with Hakyeon.

It was overprotective and Hakyeon sometimes doesn't like how Sanghyuk acted around him like a father to him. "Okay! Do you want to have something for dinner? Perhaps I can co-"

"Yah, you can't cook for God's sake. I would buy chicken on my way later and tell your mom don't prepare anything. I don't want to give her any trouble because of her chef of disaster son," Sanghyuk diss, resulting Hakyeon to drop his infamous stank face. He's used to listen to Sanghyuk's jokes, which happened everytime and everywhere. Both fo them parted ways when Sanghyuk had to left for his boxing class, meanwhile Hakyeon will go hom directly because he would have to finish his homework while waiting for his bestfriend to finish his boxing class.

Thinking about Sanghyuk, they had been friends for almost years Hakyeon doesn't even calculate but it happened when both of them went to the same preschool, Sanghyuk cried because he fell from a swing and Hakyeon came to the rescue. That was funny, Sanghyuk's crying was the funniest and he promised to take care and protect Hakyeon just because Hakyeon helped him from the swing incident. It was no secret between both of them, when Hakyeon cried because of his first boyfriend, Sanghyuk was suspended from school for a week because of fighting and same things happened to Sanghyuk's ex girlfriend. Hakyeon pulled her hair at the public because that bitch literally cheated on Sanghyuk in front of him, which released by Sanghyuk who happeend to be there as well.

Overall, that incident was funny and Hakyeon's expression was hillarious when Sanghyuk was hurt by that girl until the boy swear not going to have girlfriend anymore. For the others, Hakyeon might be the soft and sweet Cha Hakyeon, who behaved very well when he was on stage. But if someone as close as Sanghyuk, Hakyeon could be very scary too when he's mad. Especially if his loved ones got hurt (explained why that girl got her hair pulled by Cha Hakyeon). They're so care and close for each other until the school even mistook them for a power couple when both of them are only bestfriends with no strings attached. It just happened more when their parents are friends and Sanghyuk always came for a sleepover.

 

♦♦♦

 

That evening, Hakyeon finished bathing and prepared some of Sanghyuk's clothes and even some snacks so that Sanghyuk can eat right away even he said he will buy chicken on his way. But knowing Sanghyuk, he can finish the chicken by minutes, thats why he asked his mother to prepared extra dinner because Sanghyuk will come over. Sanghyuk will finish his practice on 7 pm, and now its almost 7:30 pm, Sanghyuk is still wasn't arrived. Hakyeon becomes anxious as Sanghyuk wasn't type of the the person who will break his promise or running late (except school, even Hakyeon can't handle him). Even if he's late, he would tell Hakyeon why so the latter won't be waiting for him.

Bt now, Hakyeon keeps holding onto his phone and sigh. There's no news from Sanghyuk, so he walks down to the living room and saw his parents are currently watching television. "Where's Sanghyuk, Hakyeon-ah? He never be this late before?" Mr. Cha asked, because they all familiar with the boy. Same thing happened if Hakyeon went to Sanghyuk's place. Jolting his shouder, Hakyeon flop his body on the other side of the couch, joining his parents.

"I don't know, he didn't say anything," Hakyeon sighed, looking at his phone.

He set his eyes on the television, watching whatever show his parents played on the television until he feel the sleepiness take over his eyes and drive him off for a nap. It was just a small 15 minutes nap, when his mother suddenly tap his shoulder and wake him up. Hakyeon hums, shifting to the other side of the couch. However, he gives up avoiding his mother right after he heard something unpleasant about Han Sanghyuk, his boxing bestfriend.

"Hakyeon, wake up! Sanghyuk's mom called home just now. He said Sanghyuk was at home and currently being treated, say he was injured during his practice just now," Hakyeon finally jolts up from his lap and eyes wide opened. This is a very _rare_ to happen and Sanghyuk is a great athlete after all. For someone to beat him, that must hurt Sanghyuk's body and pride as well. Hakyeon quickly run to his room and grabs his coat and few things before dashing out from his home. "I'm going to Sanghyuk's place. Maybe I sleep there. Love you mom! Dad!" he yells, and dash out of the house quickly. 

As he arrived, Hakyeon greets Sanghyuk's mother who gestured that Sanghyuk is upstairs and upset and doesn't want to be treated his wound. Grimacing, Hakyeon wonders if his injury is that bad for a practice session. Slowly, he climbs the stairs and open Sanghyuk's room to see the boy is curling on the bed, Hakyeon isn't confimed if he's sleeping or not. But, he still get in and softly calls for Sanghyuk's name.

"Yah, Han Sanghyuk. What happened?" he doesn't get response.

"Hyuk-ah,"

"Sanghyuk?" 

Hakyeon walks closely to the side where Sanghyuk lies, and shocked seeing how bad Sanghyuk's bruised on the face. "Oh my god! What happened to you?! Who did this to you?" Hakyeon inspects closer to the face, shocking Sanghyuk who was actually sleeping.

"You surprised me! When did you arrived?" Hyuk scoots back and sit up. He hiss every time when he tried to talk. _Damn, that punch!_ He thought. That new guy was really something else, he wasn't like the other boys that Sanghyuk practiced with. He's much experienced and he hits like a monster. But Hakyeon here is much more scarier than a monster if Sanghyuk doesn't answer his questions anytime soon. "It was a guy at my class. Nevermind, its normal,"

"Its NOT normal for you. C'mon let's get you treated," Hakyeon ushers him to sit up while he looks for the ointment around Sanghyuk's room. "What kind of guy he is, it was just a practice and look at you now. Tsk. Is that really hurt?" Hakyeon sits back when he finally found what he look for. Looking at Sanghyuk's bruise, that looks like will stay for a few days though. The boxer hissed everytime when Hakyeon puts the oil on the bruised.

"I don't know. He looks familiar, but I don't remember. Anyway his punch was fucking fas- Ouch, slowly!" Hakyeon apologizes when he accidentally put some pressure on Sanghyuk's wound. "Anyway, I didn't get to buy the chicken because it was raining and I need to come home fast. My face is dying," 

"Nevermind. But have you eat? Do you need something?" Hakyeon offers so that he can go downstairs and get some food from Sanghyuk's mom and bring them upstairs.

"That would be great. Let me shower first and then we'll gonna continue our movie night," and that's how it ends. That's how Sanghyuk treated Hakyeon. For some people, they might doesn't looks like bestfriends but that's how Sanghyuk show how much he treasured Hakyeon in his life. So does Hakyeon. They couldn't be separated and if anything happened between two of them, one must be feeling the pain as well. If you hurt one, the other will get back at you. However, as for the wound. Sanghyuk need to assure Hakyeon it was just a practice and not that the opponent tried to hit him intentionally which makes Hakyeon to shut up because Sanghyuk stuffed him with mochis into his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hakyeon-ah, have you seen my- oh thankyou," Hakyeon shoves Sanghyuk's socks directly on the face when the latter wake up late per usual. Thank god its weekend and Sanghyuk promised to take him out for a game at the arcade, though its not Hakyeon's favourite place. Its too noisy for him, Hakyeon prefered books and cafe intead of hectic place like that. But, since Sanghyuk loves game so much so he just complied with everything as long as Sanghyuk would go to the library cafe with him when he asked. That's how their friendship works. It wasn't that they have no other friends, but Sanghyuk and Hakyeon are like being tied up together, both couldn't let any of them to stay far away from others.

But that doesn't mean they never fight. There was this one time when Hakyeon sulked with Sanghyuk because he thought Sanghyuk doesn't want to be friend with him anymore when he saw the boy play basketball with someone else. Unlike him, Sanghyuk is so athletic and everyone adore him because he was so hot and good at sports. But Hakyeon is very much reserved and small in built compared to Sanghyuk. That doesn't mean he wasn't loved by others. Hakyeon is like the school princess, every guys and girls swooned over him. Until Sanghyuk was jealous as well, that's why he stay away from Hakyeon by playing basketball with the other boys.

However one day, Hakyeon came to his place crying, which startled Sanghyuk's parents since Hakyeon never cried like that before and then Sanghyuk was scolded for treating Hakyeon that way. Hence, they started to make up again and be friends like before. Guess, that was the biggest fight that Sanghyuk and Hakyeon had before.

Walking down the streets, Sanghyuk would always stay beside the road, letting Hakyeon to stay beside him and whenever Hakyeon asked why he did that, Sanghyuk would always came up with ' _you're too small, the driver can't see you_ '. Hakyeon lets out a sigh and jab his elbow towards his bestfriend. "Are you sure you can walk with that face? People are looking at us weirdly you know," Hakyeon whispers when they arrived at the busstop. Listening to his bestfriend, Sanghyuk wanders his eyes to the left and right and seems like people really watching them but Sanghyuk really don't care about what they're talking because boxing is a part of his life. So, going out with a bruise is a pride of him. 

Weird, but that's Sanghyuk.

"I don't care. Anyway, I kinda loved it though. Seems like the new guys wanted to knock me out. Its challenging,"

"Its stupid. Look at you! You scared the hell of me last night," Hakyeon shakes his head off, listening to Sanghyuk's statement.

"That shows how much you love me, Yeon," the guy smiles sheepishly, nudging Hakyeon's side.

"Tch. I do, kiddo," Hakyeon ruffles his hair before stand up when the bus has arrived and like usual Sanghyuk will give him the seat and he would prefer standing.

Few minutes on the bus ride, they finally arrived at Sanghyuk's favourite place to fool around and the first thing that caught him is the boxing game to test the level of his punch. "Hey, Hakyeon-ah. Wanna try that?" he drags the smaller male to the boxing game and examines the game, as Hakyeon scrunched his face looking at how dumb it sounds to him. Without listen to Hakyeon's decision, Sanghyuk straight to the counter and change the token for them to play with the games there.

For his 18 years of living, Hakyeon never lay his fist on anything. It would always be Sanghyuk if they got into a fight (mostly people would mess with Hakyeon). Hakyeon look around and he saw the dance machine as well, and he taps Sanghyuk's shoulder. "Okay, I'll do that. But then you have to play that with me," he shows the dance machine that is big enough for Sanghyuk and he glances at Sanghyuk who seems to be so confident.

"Okay, deal! Anyone's losing need to pay for the lunch," Sanghyuk offers and Hakyeon agreed. Both of them step at the boxing game first since that is the nearest and Hakyeon seems like so confident despite of his small fist. Meanwhile, Sanghyuk is just relax because he is already an athelete, he doesn't need to prepare his fist like Hakyeon did. He decides to go first, as they have two tries each; Sanghyuk went up to 600 points in total which leaving Hakyeon in dazed. How the heck he's going to beat Sanghyuk when that's a high point though. "Oho, 600 points! You sure you can beat on this, Yeon?" mocks Sanghyuk. 

"Tch, of course I can dumbass. Watch your wallet," Hakyeon makes a gesture of his two fingers at the eyes and back to Sanghyuk, threatening him. His soft fluff hair flips as Hakyeon starts throwing up his highest punch once and the second times. "Hah! Take that, Hyuk-ah!" Hakyeon jumps in victory as his marks comes out higher than Sanghyuk's; 650 points in total.

Sanghyuk was dumbfounded when he saw Hakyeon's score higher that he is. However on thing that Hakyeon doesn't know is Sanghyuk purposely lose to him because he knows Hakyeon never laid his fist so why now just pretending to make him stronger. However, Sanghyuk still in his pretending mode, grumbling his mouth as he lost his pride with Hakyeon. The latter now is jumping in happiness when he just won over the athlete. "Let's see at the dance game! Who knows I can beat you Cha Hakyeon- _nim_ ," he press the words clearly, trying to put on threats towards Hakyeon but Hakyeon easily shrugs him away and pats Sanghyuk's shoulder.

"Boi, you can never win over a God,"

"Hah! You never try, Hakyeon. I can easily do this,"

"Whatever, Hyuk-ah. Try me," they both stand on the dance game after Sanghyuk put the token inside of the machine before Hakyeon starts to focus on his dance seriously. But Sanghyuk... he sure can dance but his steps a bit messy because he's busy watching Hakyeon so immersed in his dance. It was mesmerizing to see Hakyeon keeping up with his own steps. Even moves he play it was all beautiful, Sanghyuk agrees on that. But, suddenly when he's too busy watching Hakyeon, Sanghyuk suddenly steps on his own feet before slips off the dance floor and fell. "Ouch! Fuck that hurts," Hakyeon was surprised over the sudden accident, stops from his dance.

"Yah, what happened?!" crouching to help Sanghyuk, Hakyeon lift his arms and helps Sanghyuk to stand up. 

"I accidentally step on my own foot," sighing, he drags Snaghyuk to seat at the nearest bench, letting Sanghyuk to wait for a second while he got to buy a drink at the vending machine.

Looking at his ankle, it doesn't much in pain but he was more to shock because of that sudden slipped. How could that happen though, he curse to himself. He  rubs his ankle a bit, before he heard someone call his name. Looking up, he saw the man who he boxing with yesterday. The one who caused his handsome face to be this bruised. As he realized the man, Sanghyuk tries to stand up as he fee; the pain in his ankle becomes lessened. "Oh, you. What are you doing here?" Hyuk asked, being friendly. But somehow the man still has the same cold eyes like yesterday when they practiced together. He shoves his hand to shake hand but somehow he was rejected when the man only smirks and chuckles. Dragging his hands back to his side, Sanghyuk knows the man isn't going to be friendly with him at the moment.

"I don't know if you really don't recognize me, Sanghyuk," Hyuk knits his eyebrows, not understand he mean by that because he really can't remember where did he saw him before. To say he was schooled together, Hyuk thinks its impossible because he never saw him before. 

"Sorry but have we ever met before? I can't remember you," the man smiles, but then his cold eyes get back at Sanghyuk. "Are you sure? Because I can clearly remember the one who knocked me out at the boxing camp last year, Han Sanghyuk. Ahh maybe its me who got knocked, that's why you dont remember," 

"You... the one who told coach that I beat you up, weren't you?" Sanghyuk slowly can recalled back as he mentioned about the last year boxing camp. The boy that he noticed always wanted to win over him, who always disturbed him when they had lunch together as a team. Sanghyuk doesn't know what triggered the boy to mess with him but he always played dirty to bring Sanghyuk down. Especially when he was chosen to play for the national team, he saw the eyes of the boy changed. That was the time he got slandered and kicked out from the team. Not only he was slandered beating up his teammates, but also framed for having illegal stuff with him.

The tall man chuckles, when seeing Sanghyuk being defensive when he's around. "Looks like the bruised that I gave you still there. Did you get treate-" as the man wanted to continue his words, Hakyeon comes over with two drinks on his hands.

"Sanghyuk-ah, here. Oh hello! Are you Sanghyuk's friend?" Hakyeon hands over the drink to Sanghyuk and he didn't even get to give a smile or listen to Sanghyuk's 'friend' answer, when he suddenly being pulled and hide behind Sanghyuk's huge body. "Hyuk-ah... why?" Hakyeon peeks from behind and saw the man is looking at him, and Sanghyuk isn't smiling either. Its not the first time to see Sanghyuk's getting mad, but for him to be this defensive, Hakyeon suddenly feel so scared if they throwing fist to each other publicly.

"I don't know what you want from me again since you got to go to the national tournament instead of me. I would be glad if you stay away from me," Hyuk claimed, but he earned a chuckle from the man.

"And I don't think I could do that, when you have a pretty boy with you over there," he winks at Hakyeon who's hiding behind Sanghyuk and Hakyeon can feel the tight grip of his wrist, protective.

"I would be glad if you stay away from me and my friend here, Jung Taekwoon,"

"I can't do that. Hakyeon is it? Sanghyuk talked about you a lot. I'll see you around in school," the man called Taekwoon smirks at Hyuk and again winks over Hakyeon, before walk away at ease. Sanghyuk finally released the grip of him on Hakyeon, resulting Hakyeon to sigh in relief because of the pain. He observes the red line on his wrist, it was hella tight because Hakyeon is just small and he was held by the huge Sanghyuk. That hands of Han Sanghyuk could break his arms in a matter of seconds though and he wa scared for his life just now, listening to the tone that he hardly can hear before.

Sanghyuk was never that mad before and he wonders who was the guy before until Sanghyuk becomes that defensive and even hid him behind. Looking at Hakyeon, Hyuk finally realized that he was accidentally hurt his friends. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Hakyeon! I didn't realize that you were hurting. I'm sorry!" he grabs the hand and blow the pain on Hakyeon's wrist. 

"That's okay Hyuk-ah. Bu-but are you okay? You still wanna play or go home now? Because you look not in the mood," 

"I'm okay. I was just... I'll tell you about him later. Its something about last year," sighing, Sanghyuk gives him a small smile to ensure that he's okay. 

"Okay! But now you have to buy me lunch, _loser_ ," Hakyeon giggles in tease because Sanghyuk lost in their betting. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Last year, Sanghyuk was accepted to attend a boximg camp with the atheletes from different schools. He was so happy that he was accepted since they would be chose to join the national competition that's why Sanghyuk was really worked up to be there. But, he realized there was this one kid that had been watching him every since they had their physical test, that boy wanted to win everything over Sanghyuk; which he think that Sanghyuk is like a threat to him. He noticed the look that the boy gave him, the jealousy and envy; yet he came here to practice not to make enemy so he just ignor ethe feelings and do what he supposed to do._

_When the competition between the atheletes started, Sanghyuk was arranged to compete with that boy, he learnt his name to be Jung Taekwoon. He was attacked in every angle, yet Sanghyuk managed to dodge every hits before he gave Taekwoon the final blow and got accepted to join the national boxing competition. He was placed first and Taekwoon the second. However, on the next day everyone was looking at Sanghyuk very weirdly and then he saw Taekwoon was covered with bruised and injuried. Sanghyuk was furious and weird because he wasn_ _'t supposed to be that hurt when they had their match last night. But when the coach called him up, Sanghyuk was hit directly on the face for something that he didn't know what he did wrong._

_"You're dismissed from the national competition, Han Sanghyuk," the coach announced._

_"B-but, what did I do..."_

_"Explain this!" the coach threw a few pills tha plus his energy which is illegal for athletes like them to use. But, Sanghyuk never did and he saw Taekwoon smirking behind the coach._

_"Jung Taekwoon!" Sanghyuk marched to grab Taekwoon by the collar but instead he was pushed by the coach. "Its not mine! I never consumed that sir!" he tried to protect himself but then nobody was listening to him and Sanghyuk was dismissed from the camp and also got replaced by Jung Taekwoon for the national competition._

 

♦♦♦

 

As the music plays, Hakyeon let himself to move according to the melody and he did. All the graceful moves, Hakyeon eventually takes everyone's breath away with his graceful moves and the way his body sways, Hakyeon kills them. If moves could possess, his fans must have drunk and follow every details of Hakyeon's dance, but nobody _could_ dance like Hakyeon. That's a fact that nobody could deny that. And in the practice room, which no one could easily come in and out, the super bestfriend easily pass through of the fans and get inside, catching the attention of the almighty dance Cha Hakyeon. Sanghyuk flops himself on the floor, looking at the surrounding. 

Honestly, he really wonders and questioned about the dance studio in their school. Hakyeon as the president himself, why must he let the dance studio being open like this, with the glass door which attracted the attention of all the students only to see him dancing. And everytime he asked Hakyeon, he would get the same answer 'attraction' which Sanghyuk fought back. They were here only for Hakyeon, not other dancers. Hakyeon saw the troubled look all over Sanghyuk's face, so he stop dancing for a while and let his juniors to practice on their own. Grabbing the gold tumbler on the shelves, Hakyeon downed all the drinks before paying his attention towards the handsome boxer.

"Which door?" Hakyeon asked, earning a very questionable look from Sanghyuk. "Which door you destroyed this time?" finally that clicked Sanghyuk's mind that Hakyeon mocked him about the incident last week, which he lost his temper and punched a toilet's door.

"Hey! I didn't do it often okay! That was only once," 

"Yeah right. So what's up, Hyuk-ah?" Hakyeon close the lid and gaze down at Sanghyuk. 

"Nothing... I was just... wanna have chocolate cake. And we're down with our class too. And I don't want to eat alone. So pleatheeeee," Sanghyuk makes a puppy eyes only to persuade Hakyeon, which he doesn't have to do that. Even if he didn't make that face, Hakyeon would still go with him and eat that chocolate cake together.

"C'mon let's get you chocolate cake you sweet tooth," Hakyeon grabs his bag and quickly dismissed his team for the day only to be with Sanghyuk. 

However, Sanghyuk wrinkles his forehead because Hakyeon is sweating and looks... very not suitable to be in the cafe with his condition. "Aren't you going to shower first at the toilet? You're sweating a lot Hakyeon," he takes out his towel from his bag and pats Hakyeon's sweaty face slowly. "I forgot to bring my spare clothes...." 

"You can wear mine. I supposed to have practice today but its cancelled. Come, let's go get you clean first," Sanghyuk drags Hakyeon out of the studio. He gives Hakyeon his towel and unused shirt for him. That looks much bigger than Hakyeon's body frame but he has nothing more to argue because Sanghyuk would force him to wear regardless of the size. 

As they walk to the toilet, Hakyeon's eyes bumped with Hongbin who is currently talking with one of the teacher. That guy with dimple was one of Hyuk's biggest fanboy always give him chocolates and gifts whenever its Christmas, Hyuk's birthday and Valentine Day. Though, he never comes up talking to Hyuk face to face and he always wonder why. Its not that Hyuk hits peopl- well maybe sometimes. That's only if people messed with him or Hakyeon, As Hongbin finished talking with the teacher, he also saw the look that Hakyeon gives him, the smiles drafted on his face; as if calling Hongbin to make friends with him. But instead, Hongbin turn his face to somewhere else, dropping the smile that was sincerely crafted on Hakyeon's face for him.

Noticing Hakyeon's pouting out of sudden, Hyuk stops his pace and glances at Hakyeon. "What happened?" he asked, looking at the shorter friend of him. "Ah, no. I saw the librarian guy just now and smile and him... hey, Hyuk-ah! Probably if you smile at him, he will smile back," Hakyeon winks and grab the towel and shirt on Sanghyuk's hand before going inside of the shower room.

"Yah, I don't have crush on him," Sanghyuk denied and takes out his phone, playing with whatever inside.

"I know! But he did. C'mon he's not a bad guy though. And smart is a bonus," Hakyeon tries to convince him but Hyuk isn't paying attention at all. Because Hongbin isn't the one that he had been waiting for. Scrolling his phone, Hyuk looks at the hidden gallery of his phone, looking at the tons of pictures that he secretly took which nobody knows his secret. The one who hold his heart since forever; there were pictures of the man smiling, crying in annoyance when Hyuk stole his candies, the sleeping picture of the man when they went for a school trip last two years. He's beautiful, everything that he did takes Hyuk's breath away.

Suddenly, one message popped up from his phone while waiting for Hakyeon in the shower room. That was his senior said he left something at the boxing club room and need to take his sweater now because they will close the room now. He walks to the shower room where Hakyeon was showering and loudly knocked to the door. "Hakyeon-ah! I have to go to the boxing room! I left my white sweats there! Let's meet up at the cafe," he shouts, earning a loud 'okay!!' from Hakyeon as well. Thus, he left Hakyeon alone at the shower room, because knowing his friend, Hakyeon would take a lot of time is drying himself so he better get going first and meet him at the cafe.

A few minutes showering, Hakyeon cover his head with the white towel owned by Hyuk and fully clothed. Yeah, the shirt is undoubtedly big on him but it's comfy as well. Hyuk's shirt had always been clean and smells nice so Hakyeon would never complain if he get to wear one. Sometimes he purposely not bringing any shirt if they planned for a sleepover because Hyuk's if comfortable and big. Drying his hair, Hakyeon mumbles alone that Hyuk left him only to get his sweater. "Ahh, Han Sanghyuk. He better treat me a red velvet cake later or I will mad," Hakyeon continues his complain, not realizing someone is standing beside him at the door frame, watching ever details of him.

"I can buy you red velvet if you want," the man speaks, startling Hakyeon. 

"Oh, Sanghyuk's friend. Uh- what are you doing here?" Hakyeon turns his body, facing Taekwoon completely. "I saw Sanghyuk running from here, so I thought we might have some time alone," Taekwoon eyed him from up and down, watching as if Hakyeon is going to be his meal for the day.

Walking slowly towards the smaller male, Taekwoon could catch the glimpse of nervous in Hakyeon's eyes, and laugh. "Why are you afraid of me? I don't eat people. I was just want to introduce myself to you, because Sanghyuk was bad at it. I'm Taekwoon, Sanghyuk's uhh- friends in the camp?" he left the last word in yhe question for Hakyeon. He approach Hakyeon very closely, until the man couldn't move anymore and trapped him behind his long arms, leaning his face forward. Hakyeon becomes more nervous, looking at those cold, slanted eyes piercing into his two brown orbs. 

"You're cute," Taekwoon whispers behind Hakyeon's eyes while his left hand tucks Hakyeon's fringe behind his ears. "No wonder, Sanghyuk hide you from me. You smell nice too," as Taekwoon almost lay his lips on Hakyeon's neck, he was pushed by the dancer very hardly.

"Stay away from me!" Hakyeon screamed, freak out over Taekwoon's over friendliness. He was scared, Sanghyuk wasn't there to save him if anything bad happened. 

"Hey, hey! I was just kidding!" Taekwoon tries to reach out his hands but Hakyeon quickly shoved away and pushed Taekwoon once again before running away with his messy damp hair, looking out for Sanghyuk.

That was one of the scariest thing that ever happened on Hakyeon, even he was used to be catcall or anything. But he didn't expect this to happen in school as well. He walked out from the school, while almost crying to death. He knows if Sanghyuk knows about this, he would look for that Taekwoon guy and might kill him right away. But Hakyeon doesn't want that to happen, he decided to shove away the memory and the scared feelings inside him. Maybe it was just his way of wanted to be friends. But, he need to know more why- just why Sanghyuk hides him from Taekwoon. What did Taekwoon do to him until Sanghyuk becomes that defensive and protective. 


	4. Chapter 4

" _...and manners makketh man,"_ Wonshik gestures his hand like a gentleman towards Jaehwan, despite he noticed the disgusted expression all over his face. Both of them had been playing like this since they knew each other. Not that Jaehwan feel disgusted about it, not that he likes the way Wonshik treated him either. Both of them are Taekwoon's bestfriends; its Wonshik's at first. But when Jaehwan came into his life as a new student, Wonshik had took a liking on the boy and wanted to be friend with him. So its automatically becomes Taekwoon's as well. Taekwoon might be the new student in the school, he and Wonshik had knew each other since in middle school but separated schooling when they're in high school. And they still live near with each other.

Thus, he wasn't lonely when he changed school. The reason behind he transferred was... he got into a fight with the other students because of some random things. And now here the three of them sitting at one of the table in the cafe, Jaehwan and Wonshik playing with each other while Taekwoon sucking on his food as if he wasn't had any food for a year. But despite that, his eyes never left the two person sitting not to far with them. Mostly his attention is towards the certain tanned male with beautiful brown eyes and ash brown hair. Hakyeon is always on his mind ever since yesterday, when he teased the guy at the toilet. The reaction that he got was funny- to him. Taekwoon gives a long stare at the man in front of him, but he knows Hakyeon still doesn't notice that he was looking.

And he knows, Hakyeon must haven't tell Sanghyuk anythng about yesterday, if not Sanghyuk must have his head by now. He smirks, thinking what should he do to make Hakyeon and Sanghyuk's life trouble when he's here. Honestly, he really doesn't like Sanghyuk because that guy must always been better than him in anything, everything. Especially in boxing. He knows, Sanghyuk was schooling with Wonshik because the latter told him that. But he never knows Sanghyuk has a _boyfriend_ \- a cute one on top of that. But, Hakyeon is really something else, no matter how pretty his exes, no one can win over Hakyeon's beauty. The way Hakyeon talked, he got the sweetest voice ever, Taekwoon could have melt on the floor if he wasn't Sanghyuk's boyfriend.

"What are you smiling at, Jung Taekwoon?" Wonshik looks to the direction that Taekwoon had been smiling and back to his bestfriend. Jaehwan also turned his face towards Taekwoon because that guy is smiling at some direction.

"Nothing..." Taekwoon answers before digging in his lunch back. Not trusting his answer, Jaehwan finally noticed about the red hair male sitting in front of Hakyeon- and _Hakyeon_ himself. 

"Ah- Han Sanghyuk and the so-called-bestfriend, Cha Hakyeon. Why? Are you interested in either one? But I think you never touch Cha Hakyeon because Sanghyuk would be pissed, more pissed when you touch him," he explained, catching Taekwoon's interest right away. 

Thinking for a minute, he finally got an idea what to ask Jaehwan because he looks like knows better that Wonshik about the two of them. "Why so-called-bestfriends? Aren't they like dating because look how close they are," they all turned their gaze towards the topic of the discussion.

"They aren't. Sanghyuk and Hakyeon are just bestfriends, but a little much overprotective. There are rumors saying Sanghyuk likes Hakyeon, that's why he rejected every confession. But Hakyeon doesn't knows that Sanghyuk likes him," Jaehwan explained more. Wonshik also seems to listen this to the first time even Jaehwan enters the school later than him. He seems knows much more that Wonshik. They three of them nods in unison, especially Taekwoon when he got to learn something new today. 

Back to his lunch, and Hakyeon. He keeps staring at the boy, until they both had eye contact with each other. From afar, Taekwoon winks at him, sending Hakyeon an entire goosebumps on his body. He was playing with him. Knowing Hakyeon after yesterday, he looks very defensive and fragile when Sanghyuk wasn't around. But something was ticking in him, to tease Hakyeon even more after seeing the reaction.

 

♦♦♦

 

Hakyeon seated not far from the three guys that he tried to have lunch very nicely and peacefully with Sanghyuk, But it wasn't his luck when he actually noticed Taekwoon is seated and now looking at him in a very intimidating way. Ever since yesterday when Sanghyuk left him alone, Hakyeon was scared of being left alone especially when nobody was around like yesterday. That was a horror and he can never tell Sanghyuk that- or maybe one day when this Taekwoon cross his lines of something. He sighed and look at Sanghyuk who looks so hungry, until there are some ketchup on his mouth.

"Sanghyuk-ah slow down. You will choked," he grabs a tissue and hands them over to Sanghyuk whilst shaking his head seeing how Sanghyuk behaved with food. He mouthed a small thankyou and wipe his mouth before continue to dig in his food. Hakyeon got so many things in his mind- his dance class, his dance competition, the test on next week, Sanghyuk and Taekwoon. That guy worried him a lot when he dare to touch Hakyeon and almost kissed his neck which gives Hakyeon a goosebumps. He sighed in front of his food.

"What happened? Are you okay, Hakyeon-ah?" Sanghyuk put down his spoon and focus on Hakyeon, who seems not eating his food. "Remember when we went to arcade the other day?" Sanghyuk nods. "Don't look behind but, your friend was there," Hakyeon informed, and noticed the changes in Sanghyuk's face. He was about to turn over and glare but Hakyeon stop him from doing so, because he doesn't want Sanghyuk to created a chaos at the cafe. 

"He's not my friend Hakyeon. His name is Taekwoon and he's a dick. Remember when I went home early last year boxing camp and I supposed to play for the country? He framed me and I was disqualified,"

"Then why he's here?" that was a question for Sanghyuk too. No wonder he said something like seeing Sanghyuk in school or whatever. Not that he care as long as Taekwoon doesn't disturb his life in school with Hakyeon, he would be grateful. Sanghyuk doesn't want to create any problem when he already had tons of it, especially with the one related with the broken door last week.

Finally, Hakyeon gathers his courage to look back at the slanted eyes male who had been staring at him. He never gets to see the details of Taekwoon's face but he noticed the sharp eyes and small lips on his face. Taekwoon's jet black hair is also stand out so much. As tall as Sanghyuk but Sanghyuk is much taller and more handsome Hakyeon could say. As Hakyeon gives a small look towards Taekwoon, he noticed the small smirk on his face and also the sudden wink sending shivers on Hakyeon's body. He was scary. Hakyeon decided to stay away because Sanghyuk also doesn't like the man, so he supposed to stay away as well after the toilet incident.

 

♦♦♦

 

It has become a habit for Hakyeon to go to the library after the school because whether he wanted to return the book or he wanted to borrow a new one. But now, Hakyeon wanted to go to the library because his teacher told him there will be a new book arriving today, so Hakyeon won't let the chance away and he wanted to borrow the new book immediately. It has becomes a habit, so Sanghyuk as a good bestfriend he would tag along despite of the eyes of the librarian on him. The librarian is beautiful, Sanghyuk agreed but not as beautiful as the man that he always had his eyes on. Hongbin is the man with looks, smart brain and nice smile. He was one of the most 'wanted' male after Sanghyuk and Hakyeon in the school but he would just rather stay low and he doesn't like to show himself to the crowd that much.

Hakyeon walks down the aisle of books, one by one but he doesn't notice the books that he haven't read yet. Most of them were already touched him him; either he already read them or he's not interested of the content. But now, none of the new books are here, making Hakyeon to feel like his effort of coming the library useless. He saw Sanghyuk is already flop on the chair and head down; he's sleeping. Shaking his head, Hakyeon walks passed Sanghyuk and straight to the librarian who was on duty for the day. Which it turns out to be Hongbin, the one who crush on Sanghyuk. Hakyeon shows a small smile, knowing he finally had the chance to talk with Hongbin.

"Hello, I'm Hakyeon!" Hakyeon taps Hongbin's back before showing his hands to shake with Hongbin, but Hongbin only gives him a look at both the hands and Hakyeon.

"I know. What do you want?" cold, Hakyeon pouts over the cold treatment by Hongbin but he's going to give up with that. Seeing Hongbin was about to leave, he quickly cuts him off by saying Sanghyuk's name. "I know you like Sanghyuk!" Hakyeon half yelled because they were in the library and he doesn't want to wake Hyuk up or sacred the boy away.

"...so? What are you going to do with that? Ask me to stop?" Hongbin glances sharply with his eyes towards Hakyeon, letting Hakyeon to let his words cut off for a second.

Frowning for a secand, Hakyeon slips a laugh before he slings his arm around Hongbin. "I wanna say that, Hyuk doesn't like cheesecake. He had lactose intolerant and he can't take yogurt-ish stuff. Hyuk likes chocolate cake... or anything related with chocolates," Hakyeon winks, knowing that he finally earns Hongbin's ears to listen to his advice. Shrugging him off, Hongbin fix his uniform back and glares at Hakyeon, faking his cough.

"Whay are you telling me this? Aren't you like his boyfriend?" Hongbin finally soften his voice towards him, loosing down his gaze. Hakyeon lets out a soft chuckle, the one that his fanboys always love to hear. 

"No, we're not. Hyuk is just a bestfriend of me. We're friends since diapers, its impossible for us to have feelings for each other," explained the dancer.

"...really?" Hongbin saw the nods on Hakyoen's face and the confident that drawn on his expression. Hakyeon is serious. "Plus, you look smart and looks like can take care of my dumbass friend over there. That's why I'm telling you this and I'm setting you up with him. Okay, friends?" he shoves his hands towards Hongbin, who finally accept his hand shakes with a huge grin on his face. Maybe Hakyeon isn't bad at all.


	5. Chapter 5

It was such a fine day in school, when he helped the teacher with her books at the room. It was normal for Hakyeon to help all the teachers especially when it related with books or dance. The teachers love his friendly, soft spoken attitude. He and Sanghyuk are very contrasting because is more like a nice kid when Sanghyuk brings trouble to the school- despite of his great athletic's ability. Hakyeon walks at the corridor, fixing his soft fluff silky hair that was messed up when he had to arrange the books on the higher place. Another reason why the teachers like him, he's tall. Suddenly, when he was about to turn the left side of the corridor, Hakyeon was accidentally bumped to a taller male's chest- much taller than him, resulting Hakyeon to fall on his butt.

To say it was an accident, you could say it is entirely NOT an accident for the taller male. He practically knew Hakyeon was there thanks to his two friends for giving him the information. Taekwoon looks down, Hakyeon is rubbing both his head and his butt. Sticking out his right hand, Taekwoon offers for a help but Hakyeon doesn't buy that. He easily stands up even he had to sigh like an old an before standing straight with a soft 'no thanks' coming up from his mouth. As Hakyeon tries to move away from Taekwoon, he purposelly stop Hakyeon from getting out from his way, smirking. Letting out a heavy sigh, Hakyeon looks up and glare at Taekwoon.

"Move," Hakyeon threatened, but of course Taekwoon pay no single care about his little threat. "What about no?" Hakyeon lets out  heavy sighed, shaking his head and try to walk on the left side of Taekwoon but end up he got pinned against the wall with Taekwoon's long arms in between, trapping him down.

Again, Hakyeon's silky hair got messed up covering a little of his almond shaped eyes. Both of them keep glaring on each other with Hakyeon doesn't know what Taekwoon wants from him and Taekwoon also confused what he wants from Hakyeon. But then, he slips his hands into his pocket, Taekwoon takes out a small lollipop before swaying them before Hakyeon's eyes. Hakyeon realized that Taekwoon is just wanted to play around with him, he tries pushing the male once again but of course even with a harder push, Taekwoon won't budge as he comes prepared. In fact, Hakyeon got his wrist locked by Taekwoon and glares back.

"What do you want from me?" Hakyeon snarls, resulting a smile from Taekwoon's lips.

"You," his answer startle Hakyeon, absolutely catching him off guard until Taekwoon laughs on his. "You should have seen your face when I told you that," he keeps laughing, making Hakyeon to feel wanting to choke him up and slam him on the floor. But he can't do that.

"Seriously? Fuck off," Hakyeon shrugs away from Taekwoon's hold and stomps his feet to walk away. Taekwoon had been disturbing his ass since the day when they met in the toilet. Hakyeon was having a bad impression on Taekwoon right away even before Hyuk told him what had happeend between him and Taekwoon at the camp.

Seeing Hakyeon had move away from him, Taekwoon chased him again and push Hakyeon to stop walking away from him. "Wow wow relax. I won't do anything to you. I just wanted to give you this lollipop, as sorry. Maybe," Taekwoon again takes out the strawberry lollipop from his pocket and gives to Hakyeon but the latter only gives him a look.

"Sorry for?" he questioned the taller male with a judgemental look even he knows what Taekwoon means by sorry. But what Hakyeon doubts at the moment is, does he really sorry for what he did on the other day? It was just three days ago Taekwoon sent him a wink with a flirty attitude.

"Well, y'know I approached you in a wrong way... I scared you off," Taekwoon explained but Hakyeon only looks at the candy and back to Taekwoon's face before judging him up and down.

"Sorry, I don't eat strawberry flavoured. I'm sick of it," with that, Hakyeon walks away leaving Taekwoon alone dumbfounded. He actually really doesn't eat candy for the time being because his doctors adviced him not to because of his toothache.

"Wa-wait, Hakyeon!" Hakyeon stops on his foot, turning his body towards Taekwoon who takes out another flavour of candy from his pocket. Tempting, but Hakyeon need to stay away from candies.

"I'm not interested, Taekwoon. Don't disturb me please. I don't eat candies or whatever you have. Just give it to anyone that likes candies because I don't," he saw the dejected look in Taekwoon's eyes but Hakyeon pays no attention at all because he was still supposed to be in defensive mode when Taekwoon can easily do that to him. Even just now he could pin him against the wall.

 

♦♦♦

 

Sighing, Hakyeon drops his butt on the chair, and lean his face on the table as he finally managed to runaway from Taekwoon. It was so terrible and Hakyeon doesn't want to experience any terrible incident with Taekwoon once again. He turns his face to his bestfriend who can sense he weird antics of him after he went to help the teacher with the books. Sanghyuk is definitely curious and very quick to sense if anything happened to Hakyeon like right now. But when Sanghyuk was about to say something, Hongbin knocked the door of their classroom and usher Hakyeon to come outside for a while. It was rare, even Sanghyuk was curious what had happened until Hongbin can talked to Hakyeon, when he used to gave him the deadliest glare ever.

"Okay, now I need to know how, why, what and when did you guys being friends," Sanghyuk asked when Hakyeon sit back on his sit wit a smug on his face, as if he got something on his mind. Seeing how interested Sanghyuk when he and Hongbin had a small talk just now, Hakyeon looks at his bestfriend with another smile before he close the distance and sling his arms around Sanghyuk's shoulder. Hakyeon leans toward Sanghyuk's ears about what he had Hongbin had planned before, earning a loud yell from Sanghyuk.

"NO! Hakyeon I told you I don't like him. He's nice, but I- I just-" Sanghyuk lost of his words when he saw the glints inside of Hakyeon's eyes, shining like a kicked puppy asking to be loved. He knows he can never say no to this eyes of Hakyeon, so just take a deep breathe before surrender. "Okay, we can befriends with him. But only friends, not more than that," finally he hears the loudest joy of Hakyeon. It was the promised that Hakyeon made with Hongbin to introduce Sanghyuk to him today after school. He drags Hongbin to befriended with him because that guy looks like he doesn't has much friends nor he looks troublesome either. BUt what Hakyeon knows Hongbin is one of the smartest student in school, so why not he introduced such a good man to Sanghyuk.

So, the three of them walked... rather awkwardly because Hongbin is a bit quiet and only Hakyeon chirps happily talking about this and that, and also about his dance lesson yesterday. Hongbin and Sanghyuk walks side by side, Hakyeon walks beside Sanghyuk and they finally arrived at the cafe where Hakyeon and Sanghyuk always hanged out together. Hakyeon is the first one to enter the cafe, greeting the barista and staff that always tend to their orders because both of them regulars there. He ushers Sanghyuk and Hongbin to sit first, because he will take their orders. As Sanghyuk said as usual, Hongbin decided to have mango juice and mango cheesecake only.

"Hello! I want the usuals and also mango juice and that mango cheesecake please," Hakyeon takes out his money to pay but was surprised when someone hand over his card instead.

"Please use this," the cashier looks both at Hakyeon and the card, in confusion. Hakyeon who becomes familiar with the voice, he turns around and saw Taekwoon with his friends, smiling at him. Especially the guy with a fair skin and pointed nose. "Taekwoon insists to pay, making the cashier to take his card and about to swipe but Hakyeon holds him up. Whatever it is, he won't let Taekwoon to pay for him because he doesn't really know this guy, not a friend and mostly like an enemy. Second, he doesn't like to be indebted with anyone. Third, Sanghyuk must doesn't like it if Taekwoon pays for them. Hakyeon gives the cashier his money, and both of them keep battling who should use whose money to pay.

"I'm paying, Hakyeon. Keep your money," Taekwoon looks down at Hakyeon as he's glaring up at the taller male.

"No, I said I will pay by myself. I have money,"

"I'm paying, I want to apologized,"

"NO-"

The cashier looks already lost with the two guys in front of him who are currently fighting who should pay, so he just swiped off Taekwoon's card which making Taekwoon paid for the food at the end. "Its settled, thankyou sir. Enjoy your meal," Taekwoon smiles at the cashier and takes the card back while looking at Hakyeon who looks unsatisfiesd with the decision.

"Said you don't eat sweet treats. What are these," Taekwoon observes the food that Hakyeon bought through the receipt, most of them are sweet treats and Hakyeon literally told him he didn't like strawberry flavour when there's a strawberry shortcake on the list.

"Shut up," 

Wonshik and Jaehwan already noticed Sanghyuk and Hongbin is inside the cafe already, they whisper to Taekwoon that Sanghyuk is also there. Knowing that, he wanders his eyes to when Wonshik points at the direction where Sanghyuk is seated. "Great! We're seating with them," Taekwoon decided, catching Hakyeon's attention. Hakyeon if he can, he would separate them both by different table because Sanghyuk showed enough hates when they were at the arcade.

"NO WAY! I'm not letting you sit with us!" Hakyeon halfyelled.

"I will, and I don't care. I told ya, Sanghyuk and me are friends. Wonshik take the orders. I'm taking his food to his table. Like a **_gentleman_** ," he takes the tray without waiting for Hakyeon, who is already nervous.

Both of them walks towards Sanghyuk and Hongbin's table with a sileny Hakyeon at the back. Taekwoon looks so confident because this is the second time he's meeting with Sanghyuk after the incident at the arcade last weekend. After that he only bumped with Hakyeon for quite many times but the boy tried so hard to avoid him when he almost molest Hakyeon in the toilet. He might have lots of things to say and to settle with Sanghyuk. Or maybe they will meet each other back at the boxing match. Who knows? Taekwoon had been waiting for long to have another match with Hyuk, so being in a same school with him can realize Taekwoon's long term wish.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sanghyuk I'm sorry!" Hakyeon apologized whilst chasing the taller man right before him. He knows this would happened, but Taekwoon was so stubborn still eager to look for trouble with Sanghyuk. Plus, he doesn't really know about Taekwoon so Hakyeon didn't know what to do to stop him. If he wanted to fight the guy, Taekwoon is a boxer same as Sanghyuk. Hence, he would just look for a trouble. After Taekwoon put down the tray on the table, Sanghyuk looks like he almost flipped the table, looking at the smirk drawn on Taekwoon's face and back to Hakyeon's troubled expression. He knows it wasn't Hakyeon's fault to start with but watching him and Taekwoon standing side to side. It brought something bizarre in Sanghyuk's feelings.

On the side of the drama, Hongbin watch Sanghyuk said nothing and only walk fastly before them and Hakyeon apologizing. Everything was so new, so awkward because he's the only one not knowing what happened and who the tall guy to Sanghyuk was until he has to be this mad. He had so many things running inside his mind- especially perhaps he was only disturbing Hakyeon and Sanghyuk or coming in the way of their friendship. He recalled back the face of the tall guy, well- he wasn't looking that bad and he never saw him at school either. Maybe he's a new guy in school. 

Few minutes of watching Hakyeon (and ran with him) he feels his phone buzzing in the pocket, begging to be picked up. "Hakyeon, my mom called and I have to go. I'm sorry," nodding, Hakyeon apologized as well for today since it doesn't worked very well. Turning his feet, he look back at Sanghyuk who is already metres away from him and back to the chasing session. 'Damn, this guy,' Hakyeon grunts and pants running after the school athlete, since Sanghyuk is tall and got a pair of very long legs.

"Hyuk-ah wait u- Ow!" As he gets closer with Sanghyuk, Hakyeon feels like he stepped on his own shoe lace before falling on the ground. The painful look in Hakyeon's eyes are very obvious, too obvious as his eyes started to reddening so does his knees.

He fell on his butt was loud enough until Sanghyuk had to stop on his feet before turning on his back to see his friend is already seated on the ground with hands around the knees. "Yah, are you okay?" he ran back to see Hakyeon, who is already in a pain. "Hey, oh my god you're bleeding! God Hakyeon I'm sorry!" 

Without thinking anything more, he takes out his handkerchief before kneeling down to cover on Hakyeon’s bleeding knees. His school pants was ruined as well, Sanghyuk couldn’t be sorrier because of making Hakyeon to chase after him. Patting the blood slowly to make it less painful, he even blows the wound and he didn’t realize what that caused to Hakyeon. He looks at Sanghyuk’s soft hair, how serious he is now tending to his wound.

Blushing to himself, Hakyeon lets out a fake cough before shoving Sanghyuk’s hands away from his legs. “I’m okay now,” he said, trying to reduce the blush on his cheeks.

“You sure? Can you walk?” the question was rather spontaneous and even before Hakyeon could answer, Sanghyuk already turned his back for Hakyeon to get on.

 

 ♦♦♦

 

The piggyback ride was silent, very unusual for the two bestfriends not talking with each other. Until Sanghyuk started to break the awkward silent. “Are you sleeping?” he glances through his shoulder, looking at the drowsy Hakyeon. “Yah, Cha Hakyeon. Is my back that comfy for you to sleep?” Sanghyuk tries to make it funny but Hakyeon only gives a hum instead and neck chop. 

“I’m sorry…” Hyuk apologized, making Hakyeon’s eyes to open up.

“What for? You’re not at fault. I should be the one apologizing for making you mad,” Hakyeon mumbles drowsily, only keeping his eyes open because Sanghyuk was talking to him. If not for sure he's already sleeping on his friend's broad back. Plus the smell of Sanghyuk's sweater is still fresh- unlike him feeling all sweaty and dirty. Hakyeon already refuse to be carried and wanted to walk but Sanghyuk forced him to get on his back so he had no will to fight him back. And there he is, laying his head on Sanghyuk's back. 

"Taekwoon is purposefully doing that to get on my nerves... and I kinda let it out on you," Hyuk feels Hakyeon shifts behind him and tighten the hug. If Hakyeon was in front his face, Sanghyuk swears that he would see him blushing. It wasn't the first time Sanghyuk feel the close proximity with Hakyeon but its a rare case for him to get this close with the latter. Hakyeon is a defensive person and he would only up for skinship that he's the one start with. Sensing the awkwardness in Sanghyuk's words, Hakyeon slips a comforting laugh. "Yah, Han Sanghyuk. Did I said anything about it? Plus, its kinda my fault to for letting him walk to you... I should have distract him not to come to you," he pouts.

"Tch, like I don't know Taekwoon. Even if you try, he would come anyway. Like just now," both of them silent upon to realizing that Sanghyuk got a point there. Suddenly, he kinda remember about Hongbin who seemed to be clueless with what had happened just now. "Anyway, how's Hongbin? Why he leave early... perhaps is it about me?"

Hakyeon hums a few moment, thinking about Hongbin. "He said his mom called and seems urgent. So, he left first. And Hyuk-ah, he's handsome right?" Hakyeon tries to look at Sanghyuk's reaction because Hongbin really is handsome. Looking at him sipping the drinks, until his dimple popped from his cheeks and when he talked, Hongbin is just awkward. He's not really a quite nor reserved. 

"I'm more handsome," Hyuk answer half-heartedly, whilst hooking Hakyeon's legs to lift him up higher.

"Well, that's not wrong.... but he IS handsome, right?"

"....."

"Come on, Hyuk-ah,"

"Yes he is handsome. You can date him Hakyeon," few minutes walking, finally Sanghyuk stop and slowly putting Hakyeon on the ground before facing him as they already arrived at Hakyeon's place. "Its not me that he likes. Its you," he said.

"...and your point is?" 

Crossing his arms, Sanghyuk gives a uninsteresting look at what Hakyeon was about to say. "My point here is, take him out for a coffee tomorrow. As a token of apologize,"

"But, he likes-" Hakyeon didn't get to finish his words yet, Sanghyuk comes fast with something that he didn't intend to.

"But I li-" he quickly grabbed his bag before Hakyeon get to ask anymore futher. However, Sanghyuk doesn't miss the look on Hakyeon's face, he silently cursing himself for slipping in front of his own bestfriend. Hoping that Hakyeon won't ask anything further, Sanghyuk just turned his back and walk before shouting from afar. "I'll take him for a coffee... but ONLY coffee, not more than that,"

Listening to Hyuk agreeing, makes Hakyeon to feel like he nailed the most prestigious dance award ever. For many years he befriended with Hyuk, he never saw him date anyone, nor going out other than him. Well, Hyuk does has his boxer friends, but when they went out, they go with a whole group. So, he kinda happy to set him up with someone who likes Hyuk.

Not knowing the secret that Hyuk actually keep from him.

 

 ♦♦♦

 

Wandering his eyes, Hakyeon looks like a baby kangaroo looking for his mother. But this time, it wasn't Hyuk his target, but someone who created the chaos and ruined their plan yesterday. Jung Taekwoon. Walking in the college cafe, without being accompanied with anyone, Hakyeon knows the time for Taekwoon's class thanks to Minhyuk for being in the same class as him. Eyes are wilding, chasing the target that he wanted to have a target and once he locked the Taekwoon who is chilling with his friends, Hakyeon marched forward without thinking any further.

Its like an attraction, or perhaps Wonshik saw him coming to their direction, Taekwoon turned his body with a smile drawn on his lips as the dancer stop in front him. "What's the matter the pretty Hakyeon come to me by himself?" he pull the chair beside him and offers Hakyeon to sit. The slanted eyes of Taekwoon when he smiles, send a shiver to Hakyeon's bones and he's rather take the vacant seat beside Wonshik.

"Cut the crap, Taekwoon. I want you to not to come near Sanghyuk anymore," Hakyeon smoothly gives the threat which gives no effect to Taekwoon. He just receieved a small chuckle from Taekwoon and his friends. Sighing, Taekwoon leans forward and look at Hakyeon's face directly. 

"When did I come near Sanghyuk? Kindly tell me because I can't remember when," Taekwoon bops Hakyeon's nose, making him to jolt his body back and lean on the chair. The table only has Jaehwan's munching chips sound and Wonshik play games on his phone. "Think carefully Hakyeon, when is the time you see me with Sanghyuk fighting? Or, you see me talking with only Sanghyuk?" 

Hakyeon stay with his mouth shut, thinking about the times when he got Taekwoon around. And when he think about it, Hakyeon can't hide his emotions and he directly glares at the smiling Taekwoon, as he realized that the one Taekwoon had his eyes, was him. "I found you at the restroom, I wanna give you candies at the corridor and I paid for your drinks yesterday. It wasn't because of Sanghyuk," 

"Then... what do you actually want from me?" A loud shout from Wonshik distracted Taekwoon, as he was about to talk to Hakyeon. "Oh sorry, sorry," apologized, Wonshik back to his games and twist here and there with his phone.

"Hm...." Taekwoon leans back, and staring at Hakyeon with thousand of ideas that is unknown to Hakyeon before taking out his phone. "Your number," 

The tanned skin of Hakyeon immediately glows up, sensing the heat that comes out because of Taekwoon's sudden 'flirtatious act' Hakyeon fight in his mind. Since when asking for a phone number in a normal way is flirting? But nope- for Taekwoon, everything has to be considered since he approached him in a very uncomfortable manner. Like when they were left together in the rest room. Hakyeon only looks at the iPhone given by Taekwoon, mind is still contemplating should he give or ignore. Yet, he takes Taekwoon's phone and saw how the guy's face lights up when the phone is on Hakyeon's hands. 

"No thanks. I'm not gonna give my number to a guy like you. Stay away with me and Sanghyuk,"Hakyeon switch off the phone and put back on the table, dumping Taekwoon and his friends with a warning. Hakyeon was flustered, shocked and worried because Taekwoon was actually had eyes on him. 


	7. Chapter 7

They walked awkwardly from school to the cafe that they went yesterday because Sanghyuk's favourite chocolate cake was there and also he doesn't know what does Hongbin likes. So rather than complicate things up, Sanghyuk asked Hakyeon to tell Hongbin to meet him after school but being a good friend Hakyeon is, he gave Sanghyuj Hongbin's phone number and asked him to text him by himself. And that's how they end up walking on two of them, wthout Hakyeon since the guy claimed he got extra practice for the day. Hell, Sanghyuk knows it was just an excuse to leave him alone with Hongbin. Only if Hakyeon knows what he actually keeping away from him, Sanghyuk doesn't want to ruin the friendship they had together.

Few minutes of walking, they finally reach the cafe together and like a gentleman he is, Sanghyuk kindly open the door for Hongbin before himself. "What do you like to have?" that was the first question asked, a a first sentence for the day ever since they met at the school gate. Sanghyuk looks at Hongbin who seems to be immersed in reading the menu, from his hair, and eyelash batting softly. He and Hakyeon had no different- both are pretty boys. But what complicates here for Sanghyuk is he knows that Hongbin had feelings for him and he doesn't want to drag him further. But as for Hakyeon, he knows he can never confess because he only see him as a friend. If not, he won't forced Sanghyuk to go out with Hongbin.

"I want the strawberry smoothie. What about you?" Hongbin turns his eyes towards Sanghyuk as he confirmed with his order. "Uh, I want iced latte with whipped cream and chocolate cake. Are you sure you don't want to eat?" 

"Hmm, that's okay. I just want the smoothie." Hongbin replies and wait for Sanghyuk to get all the orders while he wait at the table, playing with his phone. 

The order kinda takes a bit longer urging him to play with the games in his phone. Shooting here and there, almost screamed in the cafe and he sighed when lost at the certain level he tried since last night, Hongbin was feeling almost depressed. Until someone place the tray on his table and give him a certain advice that he needed. "You can't do that. First, you have to know the weakness of this green monster, then you can shut the laser down and take the diamonds," Sanghyuk looks at the phone screen which show a big LOSER words. He has been watching Hongbin play the games that he played as well when he's ordering and keep talking to himself 'thats not how you do it!!!!' until the cashier called him several times.

"Oh you're playing this game too?" Hongbin's eyes sparks when Sanghyuk gives him a smile and nod enthusiastically. "That's cool! I'm still stucked at this level. What about you?"

"I played at level 15 already. I swear I take time to pass at yours too. But hey, it would be so much easier once you get pass that level. Do you want me to help you with that?"

As if he was offered gold, Hongbin's eyes shines bright and nods. He picks up his phone from the table and show Sanghyuk where ghe stucked. It was amazing to know that they have quite same kind of interest. Hitting and punching, they both eventually had a good time playing and sharing session of games. Sanghyuk learned that Hongbin had a Twitch account which he find amazing since he had something that makes money, while he makes money by being a boxer athelete and got cash for the tournament that he won. 

"Let's play again someday! My house got a new games, do you wanna try out? Hakyeon doesn't like games so, I had no one to play with," Sanghyuk offered as they walked home. Its true, Hakyeon is bad at games, and the only game he played was Mario Kart and he won't play anything that's complicated (or that challenge his patience).

"Sure, why not! I can bring mine to your place too. Trust me, I'm good at all games,"

"Sure, you are. Let's go! I'll walk you home," Sanghyuk offered, however he stops when Hongbin halt his steps. "What's about Hakyeon?" Hongbin asked, because he feels weird since Hakyeon doesn't walk back home together with them.

"Ahh he got extra practice today and he need to go somewhere after practice,"

"Oh, he doesn't walk with you everyday?" he asked, resulting a laugh from Sanghyuk's melodic voice. The taller punch softly on Hongbin's shoulder before getting back at his question. "Nah, he also got something to do as well. So we don't walk everyday. C'mon," Hongbin doesn't know what did he do for his past time, but sure this is a very good moment for him. To have a drink with Sanghyuk, play games, talking, having fun with Sanghyuk and mostly what he appreciate the most for today is, Sanghyuk walks him home. 

 

♦♦♦

 

"I said leave me alone!" Hakyeon grumpily, run away with his schoolbag and another bag that has his dance shoes and his sweatpants. Seriously, he supposed to have a dance lesson, but now it was cancelled. And the most frustrating part is, he has to carry these huge and heavy bags. Its not that heavy, but it was more annoying because someone came to pester him and wait at the outside of the dance room. He realized that Taekwoon has been waiting for him outside of the room ever since he waited inside the class with his fellow dancer friends, but since the dance club president announce today's practice was cancel, Hakyeon sighs out loud.

Not because of the practice got cancelled, but he had to face the tall guy with slanted eyes and dark hair outside of the class. Still, he collects all his stuff and bid his friends goodbye, totally ignoring Taekwoon who has been walking behind him. This afternoon 'talk' has been made clear by Hakyeon and he doesn't know which part of  leave him alone that Taekwoon doesn't understand. Sighing, Hakyeon turns his body and face the tall Taekwoon, giving him the annoyed smile.

"What do you want?" Hakyeon annoyingly asked, only to get a dumb smile from Taekwoon with a candy pocketed from his side. "I told you I dont eat candies. Don't talk to me, don't follow me and don't give me candies," Hakyeon warned before walking back fastly, but Taekwoon somehow got a pair of long legs stop him from the front.

"Wait, wait. What about another candy?" he smile sheepishly, wiggling the strawberry candy that he has been holding since just now. But the way e said about candies has make Hakyeon to blush and think something that he supposed not to.

"Pe- pervert! Just go home! I don't want to talk to you,"

"What? What pervert I just want to ask you what do you like? Maybe sweet stuff? I can treat you as a token of apologize... please? I know I come off rude to you, but hey, I was just joking!" Taekwoon explained, with no harm in his hands. Hakyeon can see he tucked his strawberry flavoured candy in his pocket, hands both raised up, showing that he has no bad intention to Hakyeon. Not at all.

"You have two minutes to talk. Make it quick," Hakyeon put down his heavy bags on the ground, stretching all his limbs while waiting for what kind of bullshit Taekwoon wanted to give him for this evening. He curses in his mind, if only he knows the practice was called off, he could tag along Sanghyuk and Hongbin and have some cold drinks. Not here- facing the tall boxer in the school area.

Taekwoon gathers his hands forward, rubbing awkwardly and watch Hakyeon blowing his bangs. He could see the dancer was annoyed because he suddenly appeared outside of the dance room. "Do you want to have coffee with me?" he offers, and Hakyeon is quicker to refuse saying he doesn't drink coffee. The taller nods, understand with the rejection while looking at his watch. "Okay look, i just want to mess with you, because yo- you're so cute. And I feel like playing around with you because you give me a good reaction. That's why..." 

Hakyeon look at him, up and down, judging his sincerity and look into his eyes. But, after a few seconds, Hakyeon suddenly laughed over Taekwoon's apologized which startles the man. "Dear Taekwoon, I've heard that I'm cute for so many times already. So, try again later," Hakyeon heaves to pick back the big bag, Taekwoon was quicker than him and snatch the bag on the ground. "I'll help you carry this," Taekwoon offers and he just lift that with one hand only, shutting Hakyeon up.

"No, that's okay I can carry,"

"No no, take it as a token of apologize. I'll help you carry. Now, let's go," without waiting for more argument from Hakyeon, Taekwoon gives him a rare smile that pierce in Hakyeon's heart as if something that shoot him down and nods. Agreed for Taekwoon to help him with his bag. It was something that Hakyeon never felt before, maybe a spark. But hell no! Hakyeon quickly deny the 'spark' that suddenly knocking his feelings. It is small, but Hakyeon doesn't want to have anything to do with that yet. For him, he has a mission to settle down which is Sanghyuk and Hongbin. 

He walks behind the taller man, watching every movements of him; who knows Taekwoon has another agenda without him knowing and only pretend to be nice to him. And will do something bad to him later without Sanghyuk with him. Sighing, Hakyeon only prepare his phone in the pocket if anything he might call someone to help him from this guy.


	8. Chapter 8

Hakyeon taps his feet, waiting at the outside of the convenience store for Taekwoon to get drinks for both of them. Blame the weather! Hakyeon keeps wiping his forehead because of the hot weather, the sun is sitting right on top of his head making his fluffy hair to shine and expose the brown tone. Well, he couldn't blame Taekwoon either because he's also thirsty and his bottle that he always carried with him already run out of water. Hakyeon waits outside and sits when he found the vacant seat after the previous customer finished their meals. He takes out his phone to play with whatever games he had- mostly Sanghyuk was the one downloaded the games for him, saying Hakyeon's phone was too boring with only songs and videos.

At some times, Hakyeon glances inside the store watching the taller male waiting to get their drinks, but suddenly a group of students or Hakyeon preferably to call them as delinquents circling up around him with an angry face. Hakyeon, who has never had problems with people at school or wherever he was, takes out his earphones and asked what they want. However, instead of getting the answer in a normal verbal conversation, he was dragged to the nearest quiet lane behind the building very close to the store.

"What do you want from me?" Hakyeon has the guts or people could say its in his genes to talk with people looking into their eyes. Hence, he looks up to the messy-haired delinquent who has hands-on his collars. 

Not answering to Hakyeon's question again, he looks around to his gang and received a nod which sending questions back to Hakyeon since he's clueless of what they actually want from him. Before Hakyeon even gets to ask one more question, he could feel the hard blow on his stomach. The one that he feels like he's about to die. He could tell, even he's bowing because of the pain he heard them all laugh to him in pain. Once again, the two students hold him up again and the messy-haired one punch him on the face, and a trail of blood started to form on the corner of Hakyeon's lips.

"What the fuck you want from me?" Hakyeon tries his best to speak despite the pain he felt.

"What we want? You should ask your best friend what he did to MY friend," Hakyeon knits his eyebrows, thinking about what Sanghyuk had done which might relate to his boxing class because this guy's hit didn't come from a normal stupid problematic student. Once again, Hakyeon received a kick on his tummy and another hit on his face, making him squirm and screams because of the pain. Whilst his mind is praying for someone to come over and stop these kids. They're not Hakyeon's level to fight with- nope, Hakyeon could never fight. He never ever laid his fist once except when Sanghyuk steal his banana milk when they were kids and Hakyeon was in a foul mood.

On the other hand, Taekwoon is already finished paying for their drinks walking out to look for Hakyeon but what he only finds was Hakyeon's school bag left on the chair that he sat just now. And his phone that is still playing the song and showing the game. Which sent the questionable look on Taekwoon's face. He looks around, looking for Hakyeon and called his name around since it was weird to only have his stuff left on the table. Quickly,  he put Hakyeon's things inside the bag and carry to look for Hakyeon around.

At the junction of the dark lane, Taekwoon did hear a commotion with someone being angry, and another yelling voice saying he knows nothing or something that is unclear for Taekwoon to hear. As he already has this bad feeling, Taekwoon walks to the place and witness Hakyeon being hit and kick mercilessly before he jumps in with a kick on the messy-haired delinquent who had his hands on Hakyeon without thinking anymore.

It was five against one, Hakyeon was already sitting on the ground holding onto his stomach because of the pain. He could see Taekwoon beats up one to another until they all decided to run away from the two. It was a painful experience, Hakyeon coughs up and the blood on his lips and the bruise on his cheeks already forming. Taekwoon heaves his breath and turns his heels around, running for Hakyeon and kneels to observe his injuries.

"Can you stand up?" he asked worriedly, holding Hakyeon's shoulder slowly to help him get on his feet. Hakyeon looks terrible as Taekwoon helps to walk him home. 

 

♦♦♦

 

The road to school was heavy, thank God for the subject today wasn't that heavy and he doesn't have any extra practice today, Hakyeon huffs his cheeks before sitting down at the place. His mom generously gives him the mask, so that the bruises that he received yesterday isn't showing. She was freaking out so much when Hakyeon got back home with the bruises and a boy that she never saw before after Hyuk. Two surprises for her and she did ask who Taekwoon was after he sent him home. Hakyeon had done tons of explanations and words to calm his mom down, and Taekwoon also had a slight cut on his lips, he received a small treat from Hakyeon's mother. She also offered him to stay for tea, but Taekwoon nicely rejects the offer since he has to go home quickly.

Honestly, Hakyeon already has the thoughts of skipping school today but... Hyuk reminded him that they actually gonna have a mathematic test today. Hence, Hakyeon doesn't want to drag his test to another day because it would be a pain in the ass. So here he is, Hakyeon sit down on his place, putting down his backpack while massaging his aching back. The bruises are still obvious and Hakyeon aware that he received the odd looks from his classmates, which included the newcomer Han Sanghyuk. Hakyeon sighs, as his best friend quickly put off his bag and wants to observe Hakyeon's injured face. But his hands are too rough and grabs Hakyeon's arms, resulting in a hiss from the dancer's lips.

"Ow! It hurts Han Sanghyuk! Don't be too harsh!" Hakyeon pulls his hands away and rubs the painful bruised arms of his. 

"Who the heck did this to you? Who beat you up? Who's ass should I beat up?" it was annoying but that was what Hakyeon expected for him to get early in the morning. Sighing, Hakyeon scratches his non-itchy head and looks at Hyuk with a half-annoyed face. Before he gets to answer Hyuk's questions, the familiar 'hero' of Hakyeon walks into the classroom with a white plastic bag on his hand.

Taekwoon glances at Hyuk but paid no attention to him at all, trying to prove all the things that he told Hakyeon yesterday. "Here, the things that I pro- hey what the fuck?!" Taekwoon stumbles forward when Hyuk suddenly yanks his collars, making him be unstable to where he stands.

"It's you, is it?! Can't you fucking stop bothering him?! You hit him didn't you, bastard?!" The class turned into a chaotic situation when Hyuk suddenly half yelling, loud but not wanting to attract the attention. Taekwoon at the same time sharply glares at the fellow boxer and squints his eyes upon the accusation. "So what if I hit him? Does it matter to you?" he provokes, indulging more fire into Hyuk's already fuming self. The feeling of imagined Hakyeon's received the painful hits _hit_ Sanghyuk right there at a place that he could feel the pain as well. Plus if it comes from the guy that he hates, Sanghyuk would never forgive him.

"Bastard!" Sanghyuk released Taekwoon's collars furiously before hitting him back on the lips, where he was already cut. "Sanghyuk stop! Don't hit him!" seeing Sanghyuk isn't going to stop, Hakyeon quickly walks to the stumbled Taekwoon, even it is hard for him to move Sanghyuk from hitting Taekwoon more. 

Sanghyuk on the other hand, of course, he's freaking out to see the bruised on Hakyeon's face and body which is s rare to happen and suddenly Taekwoon came into his class acting like a nice guy. "Step back Hakyeon! I won't let this asshole hurts you! You're never getting into fighting before!" Sanghyuk attracted attention the whole class with those hitting on the face, resulting Taekwoon's cut on his lips back opened. It was total chaos and the situation was definitely uncontrollable, not until Hakyeon himself has to stand up before Taekwoon, facing his own best friend when Sanghyuk tried to give him another blow of his fist.

The look inside of Hakyeon's eyes are serious, and piercing with the mix of pain and disappointment when Sanghyuk didn't listen to him and went straight to hit Taekwoon. "I said, Taekwoon didn't do IT. He helped me, because of your fucking so-called-rival during boxing. Now if you could excuse us, I'm taking him to the infirmary. Let's go Taekwoon," Hakyeon kneels down, helping the injured Taekwoon and his mouth was bleeding a bit more because Sanghyuk's fist wasn't a normal blow. 

The boxer looks both of them walkings out from the classroom, they're lucky enough it was still early in the morning and no teachers were called to calm him down. Sanghyuk angrily sits at his place, slam his fist on the table as he think who was the one dare enough to hit Hakyeon. Not only one, but he found so many bruised on Hakyeon's body which boils his blood so much. No matter how hard he thinks, Sanghyuk still cannot think who was the boxer that he had beef with

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Hakyeon only sits on the bed while watching Taekwoon being treated by the school nurse. He hissed a few times which Hakyeon also hissed only by looking at Taekwoon. It was a dead silence, only Taekwoon's sound when he was in pain is the greatest audible sound in the room until Hakyeon decided to speak up. "Umm, I'm sorry on Sanghyuk's behalf. I know he is kinda- y'know, temperamental? But he's a good guy," Hakyeon scratches his unitchy hair, killing the awkwardness. He heard Taekwoon chuckles a bit, despite being treated. 

"I know its okay. He's just being overprotective," Taekwoon thanked the nurse, before looking at Hakyeon with a smile. "Well, I could understand Sanghyuk if you're coming to school with bruises though Hakyeon," he said.

"Yo- you do?" Hakyeon's eyes widened as he heard that from Taekwoon. Both of them are nothing- I mean nothing they're not friends, not even acquaintances, and Taekwoon even appeared as Sanghyuk's enemy.

Taekwoon nods and hums, eyes are still glued at Hakyeon. He glances at the surrounding, checking if the school nurse is still present but there was nobody left except them since the nurse went out to the toilet after treating Taekwoon. Moving a small step towards Hakyeon, he sits on the same bed, while reaching out for his hands. "Do you want to know why?" he asked, earning a soft why feeling Hakyeon tries to pull his hand back. Yet, Taekwoon grips the hold harder, locking his eyes and Hakyeon's.

"Because I like you," he whispers, closing the proximity between him and Hakyeon as he captivates the guy's right mind with his sudden confession. Hakyeon heard his soft confession, yet his mind was captivated by the soft voice and when Taekwoon leans forward, Hakyeon feels like he was bewitched making him close his eyes, waiting for the kiss. It was like a long pausable moment when Taekwoon's hand reach for Hakyeon's cheek and meeting their lips together.


	9. Chapter 9

Hakyeon can't seem to forget the day when he pushed Taekwoon away after they kissed. The feeling of Taekwoon's soft lips are still fresh on his lips, Hakyeon was baffled when Taekwoon locked his eyes on him and suddenly placed a kiss on his lips. Which it is his FIRST kiss. Nobody ever touched his lips before, not even Sanghyuk. Hakyeon sighed in his dance class before he suddenly flops on the floor feeling distracted. Taekwoon was brave, he thinks. To Hakyeon, it was only gratitude for bringing Taekwoon to the infirmary. 

Just like how Taekwoon helped him from those bullies, Hakyeon doesn't want anything more to do with him. Regardless of how much Taekwoon's kiss affected him, Hakyeon refused to see Taekwoon. When he saw him from afar at the cafeteria, he runs. When he saw Taekwoon at the boxing club with Sanghyuk, he runs. When Taekwoon saw him anywhere, he runs. And it has been three days since Hakyeon avoiding Taekwoon which Sanghyuk also noticed the indifferent acts of Hakyeon. He always wanted to go somewhere when they saw Taekwoon at the same place as them.

Hakyeon rolls himself on the floor, groaning out incoherent noises alone with a towel covers his face. He still has an hour to stay here in the dance class before dismissed and then go home. No matter how much Hakyeon wanted to go home, he just can't because of the mandatory practice here. Now he learns that Taekwoon actually likes him, Hakyeon can't focus on the dance that he supposed to learn to. The short confession and a kiss were too much for him to handle. The dancer grabs the phone from his pocket and saw a text came from Sanghyuk, saying that he will go home early and can't wait for him because of his own boxing class too.

He gives a few seconds of his mind thinking what should he replies Sanghyuk until he only comes out with a simple 'okay' and back to his dreaming. However, that only lasts for a minute when the generous dance president of his group playfully kicked him on his butt. "Hakyeonie, someone wanted to meet you," hearing that someone wants to meet him, Hakyeon moves a little bit and too lazy to sit up so he just asked whoever wants to meet him just get inside. He's too tired to walk out.

And it was his own fault when the guy that wants to talk to him was the same person that Hakyeon tries to avoid for days. The same guy who should be in the boxing class as Sanghyuk but now here he is goofing around in the dance class. Taekwoon pulls away the towel that coves Hakyeon's eyes, making the dancer squints to see who was the one daring enough to take it off. The feeling of anger quickly dissolves and turns to surprise as he saw it was Taekwoon. Sitting up, Hakyeon pushes Taekwoon a little hard enough to make him drop from his crouching.

"What are you doing here?!" Hakyeon asked, almost screaming. He looks around and saw everyone is no longer inside and the last guy was his junior, excusing himself for a drink. Then, he was left alone with a smiling Taekwoon in the empty room.

"Hi!" the first word that he heard from Taekwoon's mouth, as he wears a smile on his glossy pink lips. That touched Hakyeon before.

"Wha- what are you doing here? Do- don't you have a cla- class with Sanghyuk?" Hakyeon stammers surprised to see Taekwoon here with him instead of going to his class. 

"Why are you avoiding me?" Taekwoon asked him back, but Hakyeon looks away instead of looking into Taekwoon's eyes and answer him. Sitting down facing Hakyeon, Taekwoon keeps staring at him, waiting for an answer coming out from Hakyeon. It makes Hakyeon look away from him when his intention was already busted. Taekwoon doesn't buy that since he had enough of Hakyeon avoiding him ever since they kissed. For Taekwoon it's never wrong since Hakyeon is no one's boyfriend.

Hissing, Hakyeon gathers his towel that Taekwoon pulled earlier and walks to his stuff. He has no more energy to entertain Taekwoon after his class. The dance class isn't finished yet but Hakyeon himself called it off since he doesn't want to see Taekwoon so he will text the President later on. Taekwoon watches from behind when Hakyeon crouches to put his stuff inside the sling bag before he quickly grabs Hakyeon's bag and carry for him. "Let me carry this for you," he sheepishly smiles to the dancer.

Even if the latter tries to take back what's his, Taekwoon refuses to give it back and he has privileges since Taekwoon is much taller than him. Hakyeon has no options but to stick with him. Along the journey of them to Hakyeon's direction which Hakyeon himself also doesn't know where should he go. Instead of going back to his home, Hakyeon stops in front of a coffee shop that he and Hyuk always go before they went back home. Looking back, Hakyeon noticed that Taekwoon is still following him with his back on Taekwoon's left arm.

"When will you give me my back and STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Hakyeon half yells and tries to snatch his bag, but Taekwoon is still persistent in holding Hakyeon's bag for him.

"Nope, until you tell me why you avoid me," the boxer smiles, frustrates Hakyeon with his answer. Stomping his feet, Hakyeon protests and enters the coffee shop to get cold drinks for his dry throat and re-energized himself. He was worn out already by listening to Taekwoon's endless talks only to get his attention. Some of the questions were 'hey Hakyeon what do you like to eat?' 'have you ever date someone' 'my ex smells bad' and more. Hakyeon pretends to listen or he doesn't listen to all because Taekwoon's voice isn't loud but he talks so much.

Hakyeon finally gets his banana smoothies and Taekwoon's cafe latte which he offers to pay but Hakyeon is quicker in paying for them both. "Don't take it wrong. I just paid back your drinks before," Hakyeon cuts Taekwoon off when he's about to say something and take a seat at the place where he always sit. 

"Do you come here often?" 

"Is that your favorite drink?"

"How does it tastes like?"

"Can I try it?" Hakyeon offers his drinks for Taekwoon to have some. Well, he's just being generous but when Taekwoon smiles he knows right away the boxer has another thing in his mind.

"I wanna taste the one on your lips," he teases, which Hakyeon almost chokes his drinks. "What the fuck?" Hakyeon rolls his eyes. Taekwoon laughs to see Hakyeon's funny reaction before he stands up and grabs some tissues for Hakyeon. The intense cursing still can be heard when Taekwoon sits down and tries to wipe on his lips.

Hakyeon being Hakyeon before Taekwoon gets to touch his lips, he quickly snatches the tissues and wipes it himself. "This is all your fault!" he said while patting his lips and extra milk on his cheek. 

Taekwoon gives no care at all with Hakyeon's cursing on him but continues to drink his coffee and watch Hakyeon being angry. This is the first time he saw someone this cute when getting mad and sometimes Hakyeon looks adorable when he's scared too. Scared of Taekwoon's flirtatious acts. But the time when Taekwoon found him pretty was the look when Hakyeon dances. And just now, he has mixed emotion upon watching Hakyeon danced and then he was scared when Taekwoon suddenly appeared before his eyes.

His staring was obvious and noticeable, as Hakyeon has to tap the table, bringing Taekwoon back from his daydreaming. "Are you really going to stare or finish your drinks, idiot?" the dancer scolds.

"What if  I want to stare? Do I have to pay?" Taekwoon leans closer to the table, closing the proximity of his and Hakyeon's. He could take a better look at Hakyeon ruffled hair, the brown round orbs- it was glossy and shiny which Taekwoon found them adorable. Just where did Sanghyuk found this kind of adorable friend when he was that huge and manly. "If you want to stare then you can finish your drinks here. I'm going and you can stare at the chair all the way you want," 

"Awh, wait! We haven't finished talking. Hakyeon! Can you even tell why you avoid me? Did I do something wrong?" Taekwoon runs quicker to stop Hakyeon who is already walking at the front, leaving him. He stops his feet, confronting Hakyeon as he heaves his breath. _Seriously, his legs aren't very long but he walks so fast!_ Taekwoon speaks in his mind. Looking at Hakyeon, the dancer again sighs when Taekwoon is not leaving him alone.

"Yes, it's wrong! You took advantage of my kindness that I brought you to the infirmary by kissing me! That's wrong!" the dancer shouts, flinching Taekwoon with his voice. 

"But I like you. And you're single too. So, there's nothing wrong," Taekwoon's straight forward acts attract the passerby at the street they're walking. People start looking when they shouted at each other, no differences that a fighting couple. Especially when a kiss was mentioned. Hakyeon notices the look they get and start to walk away again. 

And Taekwoon won't stop chasing after him. "Hakyeon waits!"

"Hakyeon, okay! I'm sorry for kissing you! I won't do it again, but at least can you not avoid me?" it was childish, and Hakyeon doesn't believe Taekwoon at all when he said he won't do it again when Taekwoon has all the chance to steal kisses or whatever from him since Hakyeon knows that Taekwoon likes him. How far he can take that confession, Hakyeon is unsure himself. He remembers that Taekwoon is Sanghyuk's biggest rival, enemy and he doesn't want to hurt Sanghyuk by getting friendly with this Taekwoon guy.

And he decided to give Taekwoon the direct answer again. "No. I have no reason to see you. We're not even in the same class, club or anything. Go away!" Hakyeon tries to take his bag from Taekwoon, but the god of luck isn't on his side this time when Hakyeon suddenly trips on his own foot which resulting him to fall.

But who knows, the God of luck is sided with Taekwoon, when Hakyeon falls direct in front of him which he quickly catches him, on his waist. It was a moment of silence when Hakyeon was so surprised with what had happened, and how now he ends up in Taekwoon's arms. The clench on Taekwoon's school uniform was tight, in the mixture of he doesn't want to fall plus he was so surprised that he was caught by Taekwoon. They look into each other's eyes, especially Hakyeon as he gets a whole look for Taekwoon's face. The situation was so romantic as if they come out from the novel when a handsome boy tripped and fall on another handsome boy's arm. It's a dreamy situation if we could enhance it stronger.

"Is my arm that comfortable you want to stay longer? I don't mind bec- ow! It hurts!" Hakyeon detaches himself from Taekwoon's arms and steps on his foot as hard as he can before stealing his own school bag. It was embarrassing, very embarrassing! To have himself fall on the annoying Taekwoon! Hakyeon curses himself as he quickly runs away from the taller. Whatever profanity that comes from his mouth is so powerful that Hakyeon really regrets walking with him. This is all Taekwoon's fault for taking his bag along with him.

Hakyeon whines and curses, as it's going to be a long semester. As long as Taekwoon is still there.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The mid-year exams are coming up soon and students started to get themselves ready for their upcoming tests. Hakyeon and Sanghyuk also don’t miss to keep themselves ready by studying together. Which it has been a routine for those two to study together. And in the middle of the ‘study group’, Hakyeon has listened to endless times of Hyuk’s voice of annoyance and the question of why they have to study, he’s bored and hungry which Hakyeon pretends he heard nothing. Pouts, Sanghyuk continues to play with his pencil. Both of them are not the best student, especially Hyuk when he always focused on his curricular activities instead of studying.

Different from his best friend, Hakyeon tries to maintain both of his studies and dancing. He’s maybe not the best in studying, but for sure hAkyeon is well known for his amazing dancing skills. Nobody in the school could beat him as Hakyeon is amazing in all genres. Well, he also has the looks, that's why girls and boys are going crazy for him. Even some of them envying Sanghyuk for having a good friend like Hakyeon. As of now, Hakyeon supposed to teach him math but Sanghyuk obviously shows a lack of interest in studying and Hakyeon doesn’t even want to force him either.

He had enough of forcing and persuading Hyuk to get his hands and brain on the numbers. The last thing Hakyeon said was ‘don’t put the blame on me if you fail this’ and Hyuk pretend he heard nothing. So now here they are, Hakyeon who is studying hard and Sanghyuk who is playing hard with the games he had been addicted to. The only reason Hakyeon can bear with it because Hyuk promises to shut his mouth when Hakyeon is studying. “Hakyeon-ah, when will you finish? I’m getting hungry...” he whines for the nth times. His whine ends up glares by Hakyeon because what he did was nothing except gaming, gaming, and gaming.

"Listen Hyuk-ah, if you don't pass this subject, you will have to repeat the subject and that will keep rotating until you finished your school. Are you going to graduate with me or you will graduate alone? It's your call," Hakyeon continues to his book after 'lecturing' Sanghyuk. Their birthday was only a few days apart but their characters are so different when Hakyeon is much much more mature that Sanghyuk. Especially in terms of patience. Well, it suits their hobbies though- dancing who requires patience to listen to the songs and also boxing- which needs more hitting and beatings.

Sometimes Hakyeon also doesn't know how they were friends since their personality is so different. Hyuk plays with his pencil, trying to distract Hakyeon from studying plus trying to bribe him for some good hot chocolate in this cold weather. Too bad Hakyeon isn't someone who is easily distracted with food so he keeps ignoring Sanghyuk until Hongbin comes to their table with a bunch of snacks. It is enough to make Sanghyuk's eyes lit up once he saw two slices of chocolate cake, and quickly smiles up instead of being all grumpy.

"No, you can't eat this. It's for Hakyeon," Hongbin pulls away the cake from Sanghyuk's eyes before giving Hakyeon the cakes. Feeling betrayed, Sanghyuk pouts in annoyance while Hakyeon gives him the most cunning smirks. "He has the right to decide if you can eat or not because it's his. So, if you want to eat, you have to listen to what Hakyeon says," Hongbin puts on his hand up the air for a hi-five with his new friend, which Hakyeon gladly receives. Leaving Sanghyuk alone in disbelief when they are teaming up against them.

"I can't believe you guys. I'm gonna buy some drinks! I hate you Cha Hakyeon!" he snickers before bring his ass up, to the nearest cafeteria, leaving Hakyeon and Hongbin alone. They saw Sanghyuk stomps his foot from behind, and he accidentally tripped himself. Seriously even when he's angry, Sanghyuk looks so adorable with his enormous size with long legs but childish acts. As for Hongbin, of course, he looks at the man with another kind of looks, a loving one. He doesn't know since when and what makes him likes Sanghyuk but his heart was totally snatched by him.

He lost in his own thoughts of Sanghyuk, locking the dimpled smile on him until Hakyeon has to slap his hand on the table. "Yah Lee Hongbin! Are you that whipped for my best friend?" He teases, popping out pink tints on the latter. 

He knows he was caught by Hakyeon, quickly tries to defend himself but it was useless since he's too obvious this time. "How's Sanghyuk? I heard you guys played games at his home. He's a gentleman isn't he?" Hakyeon tries to stick his nose from Hongbin, even he heard Sanghyuk. But now, he wants to listen to this from Hongbin's side. Sanghyuk is no fun, he favors a more adorable story from Hongbin. 

"U-ugh.. well, he's okay, Sanghyuk is nice even sometimes he looks fierce. But he's a puppy. Oh, and he lost to me every time we played games," proud, Hongbin is so proud when he talks about Sanghyuk which Hakyeon himself also happy to see them developing. "That's cool! Sanghyuk is like that, he's nice but he's just a puppy," Hakyeon adds, drawing laughs from Hongbin. 

Their fun times aren't that long until they received an uninvited guest with his two friends, that Hakyeon only saw them once or twice. The singing club secretary, Lee Jaehwan and his boyfriend Kim Wonshik, a basketball player. "Hi Yoni! You look pretty today!" Taekwoon slips himself on Sanghyuk's seat, resting his arm on the table while facing Hakyeon. Blinking his eyes, Taekwoon leans more forward to look at Hakyeon for a better view. 

And it's like a routine when Hakyeon had to roll his eyes whenever he saw Taekwoon right before his eyes. "What an eyesore," Hakyeon clicks his tongue direct on Taekwoon's face, but for someone who knows nothing about getting lost or screw off, he laughs off Hakyeon's profanities on him. "Aw, and you look prettier when you angry. I like pretty boy, especially the one with soft hair and tanned skin," he whispers the last words, but everyone could hear him. Hongbin is clueless to see Taekwoon there endlessly flirts with Hakyeon despite all the rejections by Hakyeon.

Wonshik and Jaehwan, who already get used and they have to be used to it- only roll their eyes, especially Jaehwan when he knows Taekwoon was being annoying and only annoyed Hakyeon even more. "Hakyeon, I'm sorry, he's kinda dumb," all eyes look at Jaehwan when he speaks out. Sighing, Hakyeon nods. "I know, not kinda but your friend here is really dumb when he doesn't even know the fuck off words," they talked as if Taekwoon isn't there to listen.

"Hey! Lee Jaehwan shut up. I'm talking to the most beautiful creature here. Right, Hakyeon? What are you doing tomorrow? Are you free?" the tall boxer continues, he continues flirting though he knows Hakyeon is far from replying to him. "Hongbin-ah, it's noisy here, isn't it? Let's move. Call Sanghyu-"

"Oh whose cake is this?! Let me have it!"Hakyeon didn't get to say no when Taekwoon already grabs the spoon and dig in a big bite of the chocolate cake.

"Are you crazy?! That's Sanghyuk's cake!" Hakyeon screams when he saw Taekwoon licks the excess chocolates on his lips when Hakyeon is more worried about Sanghyuk's wrath when someone touches his food. Especially the 'someone' is Sanghyuk's biggest opponent and he hates the most. "Jung Taekwooon! That's Sanghyuk!" Hakyeon pulls away the chocolate cake from Taekwoon's hand, but he is more faster to grab the cake from Hakyeon.

"So what? It tastes good by the way. Wanna share?" he puckers his lips disgustingly in front of Hakyeon. All of them had their eyes on Taekwoon being childish, especially Hakyeon who is beyond disgusted with this man. He thought Sanghyuk was the only tall guy with weird childish characted but here comes another. Does all tall boxers have the same character or what?!

Speechless, Hakyeon lets Taekwoon has his way of eating Sanghyuk's cake, but his eyes caught a glance of a furious Sanghyuk, walking to their direction. Giving hints to Hongbin to shut up, the dimples somehow understand the code given and pretends as if nothing happened. Soon. Wait, it's actually now. "Who gave you permission to touch. My. Fucking. Food," Sanghyuk grabs Taekwoon's collar from behind, creating the awkward situation at the table. Smiling as if he's innocent, Taekwoon grabs Sanghyuk's hands to off from his collar, quite harshly.

"Your bestfriend here. Why?" Hakyeon's eyes widened as he heard the accusations, quickly denies. Hongbin also taken aback with Taekwoon's action. "Hakyeon stops him but this guy here is stubborn," Hongbin backs up, again Taekwoon earns a glare from Sanghyuk.

"I told you to fuck off, didn't I?" Sanghyuk warns, making Taekwoon sarcastically chuckles. "What if I don't want to? You gonna tell your mom about it?" Taekwoon continues to provoke. Hakyeon on the other side is already worried about what will happened when it was just a cake.

"Bastard!" Sanghyuk without waiting and without patience, immediately launch his fist on Taekwoon's face, creating a whole commotion at their study space. Especially Hakyeon, he's the biggest screamer when they start throwing punches on each other. Jaehwan and Wonshik are busy trying to get hold of Taekwoon but seems like the guy doesn't want to lost too and Hongbin and Hakyeon tries stopping Sanghyuk.

But at the end, it was Hakyeon suddenly got pushed away by a mysterious hand, God knows who between the two boxing athletes until he fall with a loud thud, and scratch on his hands.

"Hakyeon!" both Sanghyuk and Taekwoon stop, looking down at the pretty boy who just fell on the ground. Both of them immediately crouch down to help the poor Hakyeon but both got rejected when Hakyeon glares at both. He accepts no help, as he's so mad with the two of them, standing uo by his own and examines the injury on his palm. The timing was bad as well, when a teacher comes to them and all six of them, got detention class at the same time.

After Hakyeon received his treatment in the infirmary, accompanied by Jaehwan, they all walk to the detention class. "Is it still hurt? I'm sorry for Taekwoon's behaviour," Jaehwan apologizes since his friend was an idiot. Looking at Jaehwan, Hakyeon sighs and smiles a little. "I apologize on Sanghyuk's behalf too. He's too childish even for that tiny cake," he says, as he wonders why Jaehwan is different from Taekwoon. Maybe he's like him and Sanghyuk since they're different too. Well, people says opposite attracts.

"Taekwoon is like that, if he likes someone. He will bother you until you give up. But he's not a bad guy," feeling the awkwardness talking about Taekwoon, Jaehwan scratch his head. It feels different when he has time alone with Hakyeon and he knows this dancer here is a nice guy like how everyone mentioned about him.

"Taekwoon once saved him from bullies before. I don't say he's a bad guy. He's just annoying and irritates me. But just now, both of them are so annoying I just want to lock them up in a room together," it was disaster when two guys who have power in beating each other started throwing fists. 

"Maybe we can do that some other time. By the way, can we be friends? Uh, I know I have weird friend like Taekwoon but yeah its okay if you don't want-" Hakyeon laughs seeing Jaehwan being awkwardly nice and try to be friendly with him and he accepts the handshake from him.

"Of course we can be friends. Let Taekwoon be weird alone, you can be my friend, Jaehwan," maybe detention isn't too bad, except they have tobear with the tension in the classroom for three hours. Sanghyuk is almost dead with the books piled up, Taekwoon with his nonstop chirping on Hakyeon. Well, Sanghyuk only manages to watch from afar since Hakyeon didn't let him to come close at all because he said he's still mad at him. But what makes Sanghyuk mad at Hakyeon is, he allows Taekwoon to come near but not Sanghyuk.

 


	11. Chapter 11

The midterm test was finally over, Sanghyuk groans out in freedom at his table with Hakyeon is still packing his things to get ready to go home. It has been a tough week for both of them- or for the whole school, especially Sanghyuk when he thinks he had the toughest week ever. With his boxing tournament that will go in a month for the school festival and also for this exam, Sanghyuk slams his face on the table, facing Hakyeon. The latter is still cleaning up his stuff, not realize that Sanghyuk still had his eyes on him.

With those lashes, fluffy hair that Hakyeon took care of very well as he can, it wasn't a lie that Sanghyuk was jealous when other students trying to get closed with his best friend even if it's Jaehwan. He noticed Hakyeon has been so much on his phone, texting and laughing which the texts didn't come from Sanghyuk and he knew it was Jaehwan when he saw the name came up on the screen. Another thing that he doesn't like when Jaehwan is getting close to his best friend is because Jaehwan is Taekwoon's best friend. Speaking of the devil, Hakyeon's phone pops up a text message, drawing out a smile from the latter's face.

Well, it's not wrong- in Sanghyuk's intention to peek on what Hakyeon received and it was basically only a meme of congratulations for finishing the test today. "Hyuk-ah, look at this. It's funny, right? Jaehwan is so funny I swear to God," he peeks on the message that Hakyeon shows, and it wasn't that funny in Sanghyuk's eyes. What caught his attention right now is the honey-like laughs, the perfect teeth arrangements and the sweet smile he had on his face. The high cheekbones of Hakyeon when he omits out the pretty voice from his mouth- he distracts Sanghyuk from the phone.

"Sanghyuk? Hyuk-ah?" Hakyeon calls his best friend's name for the nth times but Sanghyuk's eyes remained glued on him as if he saw something on Hakyeon's face.

"Yah, Han Sanghyuk!" Hakyeon slams the table, breaking of Sanghyuk from his obvious day-dreaming. "O-oh, why?" it was reluctant of him, for getting caught of staring, and for appreciating his best friend's gorgeous look. Nervous, Sanghyuk swallows down his saliva when he saw Hakyeon had a weird expression in his eyes. 

"Why are you looking at me like that? Is there anything wrong?" awkward, the boxer replies with only his head shaking though he knows Hakyeon would never buy that excuse. "By the way, my sister just subscribed to a new movie. I forgot about the title but I think you'll like it too," the eyes of Hakyeon glows up as he talked about the movie WHICH Sanghyuk quickly agrees to it. Anyway, Friday night is a movie night after all. 

The two friends walkout from the class as Hakyeon finished packing and also Sanghyuk with his starings. They noticed it has been quite some time since they walk home with just two of them. Otherwise, Hongbin must walk along together. The sound of their footsteps becomes the loudest cry they ever heard and Sanghyuk also rarely becomes this quite which Hakyeon decides to break off the silence. "So?" he asked as he grins to the male next to him. Hyuk gives him an unknowing 'hmm', stopping Hakyeon from his walk to face Sanghyuk.

"Hongbin, how was he?" 

"He's okay. Why?" Hakyeon rolls his eyes in annoyance, that is not what he expected from Sanghyuk. But, he kinda expected that reaction since it was Sanghyuk. 

"Are you dumb or are you pretending to be dumb, Hyukie? Hongbin! How was he?" his voice hopes for something that can be considered as 'newsworthy' comes out from Sanghyuk's mouth but in the end, Hakyeon needs to explain the details like- is Hongbin's attitude okay or is there anything about Hongbin that Sanghyuk likes?

Hyuk chuckles when he was asked as if Hakyeon was cracking a joke before him- when all the dancer does was only asking a question. He inserts both his hands inside the pocket, focusing on Hakyeon and makes him focus on what Sanghyuk was about to say as well. The expression on Hakyeon's face was funny- when his uneven eyes all glitter, waiting for the good news. Leaning down to Hakyeon's height and close to Hakyeon's tiny face, Sanghyuk teasingly smiles before he whispers to his ears.

"It's a secret," he said, crashing all the excitement and heart-thumping moment that Hakyeon has in his mind. Instead of giving Hakyeon the answers, Sanghyuk makes his way, leaving Hakyeon is all baffled and annoyed. "Yah Han Sanghyuk!" he yells, chasing the long legs with his shorter one before jumping hard on Sanghyuk's back. 

Through their steps of going back home, Hakyeon is still trying to dig about Sanghyuk and Hongbin but he got nothing out from Sanghyuk, but the thing that they both treasured is always the occasional bickering about useless stuff. It was always Hakyeon on his back- of course, because if vice versa, Hakyeon would have himself on the hospital bed instead. 

 

♦♦♦

 

"Ah, don't you have anything else to do except arcades? I'm bored," Hakyeon mentally blocks when he saw the two-game enthusiasts walk into the arcade. It has always been Sanghyuk's favorite hang out spot and not that Hakyeon complaints but, Sanghyuk were here for almost every weekend already. Which he was also dragged along to play when he always the one losing. Except to that dancing game, he aced that. Hakyeon looks around the bright colored space, with neon lights and noisy EDM music. 

"You can play that dance one," Hakyeon looks at the direction Sanghyuk points, but he only pouts. "Tsk, don't want to. You guys can play I want to go and watch the movie," 

Actually, it was a good time for Hakyeon to leave them both, but when he said he's bored with the games stuff, he really means it. He's not a game person and prefers to watch instead of join. So, it was fun to see Sanghyuk and Hongbin enjoyed the chemistry they shared together. "Movie? We already watch last night, aren't you bored with that too?" Sanghyuk says, and Hakyeon noticed the color changes on Hongbin's face.

From the happy expression to the game, he turns pale and shocked upon the sudden statement. And Sanghyuk is too dense to notice the mood at the time. He knows, Hongbin perhaps has another idea in his mind about them watching movies together so Hakyeon immediately catches the situation and smiling to kick off the awkwardness. "Ah, Hongbin-ah please don't have any weird thoughts. It was like our friendship tradition to watch movies every weekend. Don't get us wrong," he pats on Hongbin's arm, ensuring that it's not what he has in his mind.

"Anyway, you guys can have fun. I'll better check out what's good for me. Plus, I don't really like games," he walks backward as he waves his hands to the two game addicts.  

Walking unknowingly in the huge shopping complex, Hakyeon set his eyes on the shops and the food stalls too. The movie was just an excuse to get away from the game and he knew there are no good movies in the theatre so he decided to walk around. It has been a long time since he has this time too so, Hakyeon feels like he should appreciate it while it lasts. From a clothing store to a shoe store- and then to a sports attire store. Hakyeon makes his own pace, trying to see if he can buy anything from the shop.

And his eyes quickly locked on a gorgeous black pair of sneakers, looking there as if he was drawing him closer. Hakyeon's attention on the shoes attracted the salesman and he approached him. "Hi, how can I help you, sir?" he asked, while Hakyeon is still having his eyes on the gorgeous black one. Thinking of how good this look on him when he uses to practice his dance, or the velvet black shoes will enhance his steps on the judges when he's on a dance competition. Hakyeon has all thoughts on him until he feels someone stands up so close next to him.

"It looks good on you," the voice was familiar- too familiar he could say when he almost cursed when he saw Taekwoon's face right behind him when he turns around. 

_He's everywhere!_  Hakyeon holds his chest, as he quietly curses on the smudgy face in front of him. "That shoes look pretty on you," he says, touching the perfect black velvet sneakers. Taekwoon turns the shoes behind and saw the price. "Not that expensive either. What is yo- hey!" Taekwoon puts the shoes back when he saw Hakyeon is running away. Again.

"Hey, where are you going?" Taekwoon catches his quicker than he thoughts, screw them long legs and he doesn't pants either. Screw them energy. Hakyeon sighs, looking at Taekwoon's tall silhouette and the pale face. Still, Taekwoon doesn't lose the smile. "Anywhere as long as I don't have to see you. Now move," walks to the right, Taekwoon proudly stands in front of him. So does, when Hakyeon moves to the left until he frustrated and digging glares to the taller.

Huffing his breath, Hakyeon tries to calm himself down before he looks up again and saw Taekwoon. "Okay, look Taekwoon. I have no time to joke around with you. Tell me what you want," 

This time, Hakyeon keeps his voice and emotion in control as he doesn't want to stay longer alone with the Jung Taekwoon. Jaehwan said Taekwoon likes him, but does Taekwoon like him or he just wanted to annoy Hakyeon because he said Hakyeon is prettier when he mad.

_Oh, wait!_

"Don't say stuff like you like me or anything because I'm not buying that. Go confess to someone else," Hakyeon's reaction makes Taekwoon chuckle again because that is not what he wanted to say. Instead of replying to Hakyeon, he digs in his pocket and takes out his wallet before he shows Hakyeon two pieces of paper on his face. It was a ticket to a ballet performance by Hakyeon's favorite dancer and he also has been eyeing on the ticket but nobody knows- not even Sanghyuk. The eyes of annoyance dissolve and a puppy Yeon appeared when he saw the ticket.

".....why are you showing me this?" even he still has the attitude tone of voice, Taekwoon knows Hakyeon has finally bitten the bait. "I know you wanted to watch this, I saw the fliers in your bag before at the dance room. So, what do you say?" seeing Hakyeon clicking his tongue, it was the time that Hakyeon begins to think. The tickets are expensive and Taekwoon even got the front row. 

"What if I don't want to go?"

"Oh, you HAVE to go,"

"Come on Hakyeon, I don't bite. It's just a show, and- and I'll behave. I promise!" he even rises his right hand up, promising Hakyeon that he won't be annoying and will act normal and will do anything that Hakyeon likes if he wants to go.

Hakyeon glances up at the sincere Taekwoon with his ballet tickets. "What if I go? What will I owe you? It's expensive as hell man," he stresses the word expensive but Taekwoon only jolts his shoulder up. 

"You won't owe me anything, I promise. Just, go out with me. Please?" again, Taekwoon mouths the word please, pleading hard to Hakyeon until he knows the man can no longer say no.

"Okay, but make sure you do what you promised. No backing out or I will kick your ass," Hakyeon pauses, giving Taekwoon a chance to celebrate on his own. "But how do you know I'm here?" he continues and turns his head when Taekwoon points out to his behind. Exposing Jaehwan and Wonshik currently having their own date at a chocolate store. Then Hakyeon remembers that he told Jaehwan he's going out to play arcades with Sanghyuk.

Now, someone needs a lesson.


	12. Chapter 12

Hakyeon decided to went back early yesterday since he has nothing to do at the mall and he saw from afar with Taekwoon and his friends that Sanghyuk had so much fun playing games with Hongbin. Well, that was the plan- to help Hongbin and Sanghyuk to get together even though Sanghyuk said he doesn't like Hongbin the way he wanted them to be. However, judging from the unseparated chemistry both of them have, Hakyeon was glad that he can help Hongbin. He texted Sanghyk that he will be home early since there were no nice movies and he didn't want to play games. 

He gave Jaehwan some scoldings too for exposing him to the annoying chatty man on his right, well Jaehwan was sorry since Taekwoon threatened to hit him if he didn't tell and he didn't want to die young. Thus, he gave him a kick on Taekwoon's shin resulting in him groaned in pain. Well, that's that. Taekwoon sent him home (after a long ride and eating). And today, Hakyeon decided to treat Sanghyuk for breakfast since he left him early yesterday so this is like a token of apologizing even both of them always had breakfast together.

The house was quiet- too quiet because he would hear Sanghyuk bickers with his sister every morning. "Hello, mom! Is Sanghyuk still sleeping because it feels quiet," it was Sanghyuk's mother opened the door for him, but the elder was surprised when there is no Sanghyuk along with him.

"Eh? I thought he slept over at your place since he told me he will be at a friend's home," Hakyeon stops drinking the juice served. So Sanghyuk didn't come back last night and went to Hongbin's place. But didn't tell him and make him come over. Smiling, Hakyeon turns to Mrs. Han. "Oh yes! Oh God, I'm sorry I forgot about it. He maybe slept over at this one his gaming friend. Don't worry I'll call him later," it was quite upsetting since Sanghyuk didn't text him at all and but well, Hakyeon felt at some pot it wasn't Sanghyuk's fault he was here.

As he had a small breakfast prepared by Sanghyuk's mom, Hakyeon walked along back to his home to get back to sleep since he will have a dance practice this evening. In the way, Hakyeon decides to give his best friend a call and Sanghyuk picked up after three rings.

"Oh yah! You didn't tell me you slept at Hongbin's last night," Hakyeon scolds, as he heard Sanghyuk's groans when he just awake because of his calls.

" _Sorry, it was late so I slept here. Where are you?_ " he asked.

Well, bingo! "I went to your house to have breakfast together but mom said you didn't come back," there was an upset tone laced in his voice, yet Hakyeon tries to cheer himself up. "But it's okay! I had breakfast with your family at your place. Anyway, I have to go. Got some stuff came up. Bye," Hakyeon knows Sanghyuk didn't really listen to him when he's sleeping. So, he's not bothered to talk a lot with the later so he jogs back to his house and gets his bag ready.

Thank God, his place and Sanghyuk's are not far from each other so Hakyeon is less upset.  As he arrived, Hakyeon saw his mother is still in the kitchen cleaning the breakfast plates and his father is watching the television. "Oh, Hakyeonie! I thought you said you're having breakfast with Sanghyuk," he plops on the couch next to his father, looking grumpy. He darts his eyes to the television, watching whatever shows his dad turned on but his mind was somewhere else. Audible sighs released from his lips.

"Sanghyuk wasn't at home, he was at another friend's place," pouts, Hakyeon stands up again and walks to the kitchen hoping to see if there's any leftover he can eat. It was quite a dark day, so Hakyeon eats some more breakfast before he heads to his room for another round of sleep. He needs to recharge his energy for the practice this evening.

 

 **♦** ♦♦

 

Taking two dance lessons both at school and private one- Hakyeon makes sure he will strive for the best- to be the best performer. He looks at himself, the way he moves and jumps, every step he takes, Hakyeon ensures all perfect and flawless. His dance teacher and other students watch how he did and Hakyeon can't lie to himself that he has a bit of pride there once he becomes a model. "Okay Hakyeon enough," his dance teacher claps his hand, asking Hakyeon to stop and asked him to get his five minutes break. "That's how you do it. Who noticed what Hakyeon has when he dances?" the youngest student named Jihoon raises his hand.

"Hakyeon hyung's eyes. They're angry and scary," he said, making Hakyeon laugh. 

"Jihoon-ah, its focus and sharp. In dance you have to HAVE that so, your audiences can have goosebumps," Hakyeon stands up to explain. Jihoon nods understand. Hakyeon glances at the clock on the wall- showing perfectly 6:25 pm, the class should be dismissed in five more minutes. Hakyeon told the teacher and ushers all the youngers to clean up their items.

"Hakyeon, can I have a minute?" he looks up to his teacher, walking along with his black bag behind his shoulder. "Yes, hyung?" Hakyeon asked, his teacher's eyes look trouble as if he's trying to convey something important to Hakyeon.

"This, uhh. Do you want to work here at the weekend? One of the teachers is quitting so we need a part-timer for the time being," the news is a surprise to Hakyeon which he never expects to work there when he himself is also a student. To say this is an honor, Hakyeon would feel bad a little since for Hakyeon himself, he is nothing compared to those teachers. Hakyeon scratches his un-itchy head, thinking of the offer that might cost him both pros and cons. He knows this would benefit him so much if he ever wanted to join an art academy one day.

The teacher looks desperate, leaving Hakyeon a piece of guilt if he can't help him but if he does, this might affect his study too and Hakyeon afraid he can't balance his studies and dances. "Uhm Jun hyung, can you give me some time to think? Because I don't know yet and I have to ask my parents first," somehow Jihoon heard their discussion and the little boy walks excitedly to Hakyeon's side before holding on to his hands.

"Jihoon likes if Hakyeon hyung teach us dancing!" the tiny boy's voice resonates in the whole dance room, attracting the other kids' attention on them as well. The loud cheers making Hakyeon feel nervous even more when most of the students wanted him to teach them. 

Looking at their enthusiastic energy, knowing that Hakyeon will have the chance to teach them makes him happy as well. Just, he wishes not to disappoint them or their parents if the teacher is Hakyeon, a student. There are hopes in the children's eyes, the young spirit that wants him to sacrifice his time to give them his dance teaching makes Hakyeon's heart to melt right away. So does the hyung who wants Hakyeon to teach. "If hyung teach you guys, will you promise me to behave and listen?" he asked, and immediately received a loud 'yes' from the students.

"Well, the kids decided to have me. BUT, I can't make it next week since I'm watching a ballet performance," Jun slaps his arm playfully before he nods in approval. Well, since Hkayeon agreed to teach why not give him some time to get his own space. 

It was already 7 in the evening when Hakyeon walks out from the dance studio- it was already dawn, but thanks to the street lamp, he doesn't really feel lonely. Hakyeon takes out the earphone from his back and listens to whatever song in his playlist. But, even with the lights and there are people walking around, Hakyeon somehow feels unsafe. As if someone is following him from behind. He looks back, but nobody that he knows can be seen- only the public who might think Hakyeon is weird watching him with a quirky stare.

He decides to ignore and tries to walk faster but suddenly someone grabs his bag from behind making him see five people are circling him. Those faces are familiar- the same kids who hit him the other day. "Look who we have here. Sanghyuk's pretty boy," the blonde one smirks, drawing out the same chuckle from the other four. Sighing, Hakyeon shakes his head passing them. Which it's only a useless try when the other one stands before him. 

"What do you guys want? I'm busy," Hakyeon snickers. 

Hakyeon assumes the blonde one is their leader, so he sticks his eyes to the blonde on, glaring as if he can kill them with those eyes. Seeing Hakyeon tries to intimidate them, the leader walks to the front, facing him before cupping Hakyeon's tiny chin with his hand. Tight enough to make him feel the pain. "I assume you don't tell Sanghyuk who left bruises on your face, huh? Should we add some more colors guys?" he says. 

"Try me then," Hakyeon provokes when he kicks the blonde on his glory, resulting in the most painful injury he ever tasted before Hakyeon runs away as fast as he can. Looking back, he can see the boys are chasing after him. " _Fuck_ ," he silently curses as he runs on his might until Hakyeon accidentally hits someone against his chest.

"Oh, hey beautiful! Why are you running?" oh great! What luck now Hakyeon bumps into Taekwoon who is still in his white tank top and black shorts with messy hair and bag sling behind him. "Tae- Taekwoon!"

Hakyeon looks behind when the boys are already behind him, Hakyeon pants in scared and tired due to the long run. Taekwoon notices the familiar faces that had a piece of him before and now chased Hakyeon again. Which is also going to face him at this moment. Taekwoon places Hakyeon behind him, feeling the tight clutch on his shirt. Hakyeon was scared- he can feel them when he saw the look in Hakyeon's shiny eyes. "Didn't I told you if you want to fight, find someone that is the same level as yours. Why are you guys chasing after him?"

"Look, Taekwoon, right? I know you're a national player but we don't have any business with you. We just want to talk with that pretty boy so and him over," Taekwoon glances behind him and saw Hakyeon shakes his head. "If you want to talk with MY pretty boy, you should talk to me first," he persistence.

"Stay behind and don't move an inch. Okay? You'll be fine," Taekwoon says. The tight clutch on his shirt has lasted only before the blonde launches his fist in Taekwoon's direction and he dodges while holding Hakyeon's hand. It was a scary moment when Taekwoon let his hands go only to hit him back. Fistfights are nothing for him when Taekwoon mostly dodges and hittings instead of received the hit. Hakyeon screams when Taekwoon was punched on the face- he was so worried but it was nothing for a tough boxer like him.

Fighting was in his blood as Taekwoon only takes a few minutes to take them down. The scene was horrible to Hakyeon- the only time he witnessed a fight was when Sanghyuk had a battle and the last time was at the convenience store. And now he was relieved that none of the punch gets on his face or his tummy. The unforgettable punch was still haunting him hard- just how these people could stand beatings. Taekwoon also received the hits for him, Hakyeon feels guilty and nervous to see the blood flows at the corner of his lips.

“Fuck- hey Cha Hakyeon. Tell Sanghyuk to give up or you’ll be the victim,”

“As I said, you have to get over me first if you wanna talk to him. And if you have things with Sanghyuk, find him. Not Hakyeon. Why? Are you afraid of Sanghyuk?” Taekwoon smirks, chasing off all the delinquents. "Too bad now you know if you messed with Hakyeon, it's not Sanghyuk will hit you, but me. Understand?!" once the bullies run away, Taekwoon turns to face Hakyeon. The smile remains unbothered even when his face was a total mess- messy hair, blood on his lips and maybe a few bruises will appear on his face. And there are times when Hakyeon feels relieved that Taekwoon was there when he needs him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ack, slowly please," Taekwoon groans when Hakyeon pats the cotton on his lips. Thankfully Taekwoon is a boxer when he always comes up with injuries on the face or anywhere that resulted in a fight, Hakyeon used that to tend to his wounds. It wasn't that horrible- well, horrible enough for Hakyeon as he forced Taekwoon to sit somewhere instead of straight back home. Also, he kinda thinks that it was his fault for dragging Taekwoon along in the run, which he shouldn't be there at all. Looking at how Taekwoon hissed as he pats the cotton, Hakyeon sighs.

Because Taekwoon exaggerates on the sound when the wound wasn't that much for him.

Glaring, Hakyeon puts a little bit more pressure on the patting, making Taekwoon groans out louder. "Ow do you want to kill me?" he complains when Hakyeon puts off the cotton down and replaces it with a plaster. This is the second time Taekwoon got hurt on his face because of Hakyeon.

"Well do you want to die? It's not even bleed here, Taekwoon," Hakyeon hands over his water bottle for Taekwoon to drink some since he looks exhausted too. "What are you doing here anyway? Are you stalking me?" he looks at Taekwoon, still downing his water until Hakyeon finds not a drop of the liquid left inside, he cracks a smile. Taekwoon IS THAT exhausted.

"I wish I have all the time to stalk you, Hakyeonie. But nope, my boxing class was around here so, you can consider this as coincidence. Or we were just meant to be together," there he goes at it again, with that flirty smile of his. Rolling his eyes, Hakyeon grabs his bottle back and snuck into his bag. Not that he wants to sit there with Taekwoon, but he doesn't want to go home yet either. He thinks about what Sanghyuk has done- again- which thrown him into this mess. Just now he just got a piece of great news, he's going to like it to teach the kids dancing at the dance class and he wants to share it with his best friend.

But now, thinking about his best friend just made him angry again with what happened just now. The bullies, the fights and Taekwoon were also dragged into this mess. Hakyeon crosses his arms, sighing as he lost in his own train of thoughts. Judging on his expression, Taekwoon assumes something must happen when Hakyeon has all the worries around his face. That is when he lowers his voice, ushering all of the jokes and flirty attitudes off him ask if Hakyeon is okay?

"Did you hurt anywhere?" he asks rather timidly when Hakyeon continues to gloom. It becomes concerning when Hakyeon who always has a smile on his face (not when he's Taekwoon) lost the curves on his lips. No matter how much Taekwoon likes the angry side of Hakyeon, it's worrying when he's not smiling. Of course when he was attacked by the bullies when Sanghyuk has no absolute ideas about it.

Taekwoon touches his shoulder, waking up Hakyeon from his thoughts. "Hakyeon, are you really okay? You wanna talk about it?" Hakyeon turns, looking at Taekwoon only with a smile, even it's not genuine. 

"I'm okay. It's just- I don't know, Sanghyuk must do something weird again I guess," 

"Sanghyuk is an amazing boxer as what I know. You shouldn't be worried about him, BUT you should tell Sanghyuk what happened to you. It's not the first time that happened and if I wasn't here with you-" Taekwoon can't continue his words, not wanting to add more pressure on Hakyeon's shoulder as he had enough of it. Well, what Taekwoon said is true but Hakyeon doesn't want to make Sanghyuk worry about him when he's trying to make him happy with Hongbin appears in their friendship. 

Hakyeon pouts when he learns the truth that comes from Taekwoon's mouth. "I know, but- I don't want to bother him," he said, leaving Taekwoon chuckles in disbelief. "And if Sanghyuk knows he will beat them up again, and they will come after me, things won't settle down Taekwoon," 

"Well, if they come after you, you know who they'll face," Taekwoon snickers, showing off his cheeky smile again which it's Hakyeon's turns to be speechless. "I'm your knight in shining armor, am I not? Hakyeon-ah, don't worry I will hit them for you if they ever come to you," he said, confident.

The dancer cringes in disgusts. "Yeah, yeah just take care of yourself. Look at you Taekwoon with all the bruises,"

"If I have more bruises, you will take care of me as the other right? So I can steal more kiss- Ow!" Taekwoon groans in pain when Hakyeon pokes the bruise on his cheekbone. 

Hakyeon shakes his head when Taekwoon confidently said he will protect him. It's not a lie that Hakyeon was actually fluttered a bit when Taekwoon ensures his safety with him around, but he doesn't want to make it obvious as he doesn't want Taekwoon to get all hype with it. He observes the injuries again- it's worse than the last time he got hit, Hakyeon notices. Taekwoon has very pale skin makes the wound looks more obvious.

Hakyeon's uneven eyes drown Taekwoon in, with the glossy orbs and perfect soft lashes- he observes again until Hakyeon's pair of lips that he tastes the other day. It was mesmerizing. "Are you okay, Taekwoon?" Hakyeon's voice brings Taekwoon to life again, with that squinty eyes when Taekwoon's lost in his staring.

"O- oh, yeah I'm okay. You look... pretty," again, Hakyeon flicks his forehead upon listened to the honest confession of Taekwoon. And he heard that for thousand times coming from numerous guys and girls he met. Coming from Taekwoon doesn't really affect him. And there's a doubt coming in Hakyeon's own school of thoughts right there. 

 

♦♦♦

 

Hakyeon tucks his earphone in his pocket as he arrived in his class, carrying three packs of lunch boxes that his mother has prepared. One is for himself, second for Sanghyuk and the third one is for Taekwoon. He sent him home safely last night after they had dinner- Taekwoon insisted and even stole his bag like usual to get him to eat together. Plus, he even said he was lonely and he saved Hakyeon so it was gratitude for Taekwoon. Oh well, his mom even took a liking on this Taekwoon guy, invited him for another meal and even packed him some more food.

Taekwoon had his tummy full last night and even now. As of now, how he will pass this lunch box to the male since he doesn't have his number nor know which class he attends except for him being the same grade as him. Hakyeon looks at the green packaging, not realizing Sanghyuk is already arrived and seated next to him until Hakyeon screams out of sudden due to Sanghyuk's tickles.

"Yah, Han Sanghyu- let go!!"Hakyeon laughs in both annoyance and funny or with a little mix of anger since Sanghyuk surprised the shit out of him. "Sanghyuk!!" they keep laughing out loud since it's still morning and there is no one in the class yet. Sanghyuk only stops when Hakyeon almost trips and he holds him by the arms, jolting Hakyeon up closer to his chest. 

Both of them heave heavy breathing as they found no more jokes when the eyes locking and the close proximity that not even a best friend would cross involve. Especially Sanghyuk, when he saw Hakyeon pants, trying to catch his breath. His heart stops beating again- that's when he regains the feeling of him towards his own best friend back. Feeling the awkwardness, Hakyeon is the first one to break the hug and awkwardly shoves Sanghyuk's lunch box that was prepared.

"Whose lunch box is that?" he asked since Hakyeon brings extra hoping that he could have both. But Sanghyuk's hope was crushed when Hakyeon coolly said it was made for Taekwoon and his heart drops a beat.

"Why?" it was cold, Hakyeon could tell that voice. "My mom made it for him. He walks me back home after I finished my dance class since we bumped coincidently on the street," he explains, trying not to make it sound weird.

"And why did you guys bumped? Hakyeon, what if he purposely follows up, stalked you up, only to get back at me?" Sanghyuk asked in paranoid. 

"Well his boxing class was nearby- I saw the place too and it was a coincidence! And Sanghyuk, Taekwoon did nothing to you he only teased me. Stop being so paranoid, it was like- years ago," Hakyeons shakes his head off, and place Taekwoon's box together with him. Maybe if he texts Jaehwan later he might know which class Taekwoon is. He left Sanghyuk dumbfounded alone, in disbelief when Hakyeon asked him to stop being paranoid.

How can he when Taekwoon before literally played dirty to get on the national team which supposed to be Sanghyuk's place. He keeps his sulking to himself, as he knows Hakyeon would come to him later on too. Even years ago, it still left a huge wound on Sanghyuk's heart when he was accused of using illegal stuff for his training until he was kicked out by the team. And those were all because of a fucking Jung Taekwoon. 

 

♦♦♦

 

It's finally recessed and Sanghyuk still in his sulking mode by ignoring every Hakyeon calls and teasings when he tries to get Sanghyuk's attention. Well, who asked him to be nice to Sanghyuk's ultimate enemy. He heard Hakyeon calls him as Sanghyuk walks out from the class without even greeting Hakyeon or asked where they wanted to have lunch. And what hurts Hakyeon is Sanghyuk didn't bring along the lunch that his mother has packed for him. It's the first time Sanghyuk treated him this way and it's because of his jealousy towards Taekwoon.

He looks at the abandoned lunchbox, pouting in disappointment when he was ignored by his best friend. Sighing, Hakyeon tries to pry away all the negative emotions that he currently feels- thinking that maybe it was his fault for talking with Sanghyuk's enemy. But it wasn't him started talking first, it was Taekwoon! And also it was Taekwoon helped him when he was chased by the bullies. The mixed feeling of guilts between Sanghyuk and Taekwoon has made Hakyeon feel stuck in the middle. 

Nevertheless, Hakyeon looks at his phone after receiving a reply text by Jaehwan. "We're waiting at the cafeteria," that was what written on the screen. Hakyeon grabs along Sanghyuk's lunch just in case if he saw him around, he won't forget to pass his lunch for him. 

And Hakyeon currently holds three lunchboxes on his arms, along with the sulking ass boy's. It was luck- Sanghyuk was born with a tall height and huge body which makes him easier to be noticed, but he saw Sanghyuk is happily hanging out with Hongbin, giggles over something on the phone. Both of them had lunch tray before them, resulting in Hakyeon to feel more upset when Sanghyuk forgets the lunch that he brought. 

"Hey, Hakyeonie! What's up?" Jaehwan comes from behind, slinging his arm around Hakyeon's shoulder, that brings him back to reality. "Oh? Oh, yeah sorry. Can you pass this to Taekwoon? My mom said thank you for helping me yesterday so she packed this for him," Hakyeon hands the lunchbox over to Jaehwan's hands.

Jaehwan is lost, when Hakyeon piles the box on his hand along with his own. He has no more appetites to eat after Sanghyuk decides to be an ass on him. "Hey, aren't you eating?" Jaehwan questions as he saw the look in Hakyeon's face. 

"It's okay, I'm not hungry. That pink one is mine, you can have it with Wonshik. I have to go, thanks Jaehwan," Hakyeon bids him goodbye in hurry not knowing that Taekwoon was watching him from afar. He knows what makes Hakyeon sad and he hates that Sanghyuk was the reason.


	14. Chapter 14

It's the day where they have individual club activities- which by all mean Sanghyuk and Taekwoon will have their eye on eye's time and Hakyeon is in his dance club. The tension was so unusual since before this Sanghyuk didn't give Taekwoon any craps but today he is exceptionally wanted to punch Taekwoon in the face. The latter doesn't pay him any attention as if Sanghyuk wasn't there but he realizes and noticed the glares and fumes aura Sanghyuk gave him. Nevertheless, Taekwoon keeps his cool and pays attention to what the coach says.

He knows, Sanghyuk must have wanted to talk something related to Hakyeon after Jaehwan came to him and said Hakyeon was a bit upset and don't even have his lunch AND Sanghyuk was ignoring him. He supposed to find Hakyeon and talk to him during recess but something came up and Taekwoon was caught to it. So, to have Sanghyuk glares at him and wanted him dead at that moment isn't much of a surprise to Taekwoon anymore. Taekwoon turns his head to the right, returning Sanghyuk's deadly glare with his smiling one.

"Sanghyuk!" the coach calls his name, startling both tall boxers upon their glaring match. "Yes, coach," he shouts, showing his presence to the coach. From his side-eye, Sanghyuk notices Taekwoon chuckles upon his clumsiness for half-shouting when the coach calls out for his name.

"You're short-listed for the boxing match. And Taekwoon, you told Mr. Kim you backed out?" Sanghyuk's eyes turn sharp to the said man and even more shocked when Taekwoon admits the statement. It was shocking since Taekwoon would love to be in the ring more than anything else. His dirty tricks two years ago were proof even they barely know each other. What Sanghyuk knows, he was an asshole for framing him something that he didn't do. 

The class was dismissed after two hours practicing boxing- it was mostly to the three guys who were chosen for the boxing match that will be held in a month's time and Taekwoon was only doing his own stuff- practicing with the other students. Some of them like Taekwoon to teach them tricks which Sanghyuk had an eyesore on that. Looking at how 'fake' Taekwoon is when teaching his friends, Sanghyuk wants to fly his fist direct on the face so much. But, he holds to himself that he won't step his game that low only for someone like Taekwoon.

"Oi, Jung Taekwoon. We need to talk," Hyuk calls, slinging his bag on his shoulder while looking at Taekwoon.

"Sure. About what? Cha Hakyeon?" all the kids in the boxing room turn silent when Hakyeon's name brought up. Well, Cha Hakyeon's name in the room is always a topic when the whole club knows that Sanghyuk actually catches feelings with his own best friend. To have Taekwoon talks so leisurely about Hakyeon despite their cold 'friendship', everyone seems to care about what they wanted to talk about. 

"What do you want from Hakyeon? Why do you have to keep bothering him huh?" Sanghyuk asks, rather intimidatingly but none of them scares Taekwoon as he looks direct on Sanghyuk's eyes. 

"What I want from Hakyeon, huh? Hm, I like him, I want to date him, I want to kiss him. Are those you want me to say?"

"What did you say?" Sanghyuk grabs his collar, pulling Taekwoon closer to him. The situation in the class becomes silent when only a few of them left in the class, scared if someone whether Sanghyuk or Taekwoon will pick a fight first. But as of now, it seems like Sanghyuk can't hold his temper when Taekwoon mocks him.

"I said something that you probably want to hear. I like Hakyeon. Why? Do you like him too? And you know what Sanghyuk? I stole Hakyeon's first kiss," he whispers the last word, along with a provocating laugh rings in Sanghyuk's ears. "Don't act stupid Sanghyuk, we all know you liked him. Hakyeon was just too innocent to realize it and you know what? I'm stepping up on this game because I like him _too,"_ Taekwoon shoves the tight grip of Sanghyuk's hand on his collar before grabbing his items on the floor. 

Sanghyuk was left, shocked. It was the moment that he gets nervous when Taekwoon knows he likes Hakyeon and what scares him at this time was Taekwoon also has feelings for the dancer. The moment Sanghyuk tightens his fist in nervousness with a huge mix of anger, the other boxing athletes scramble away from the taller as nobody wants to get hurt.

He runs, looking for Taekwoon since he might still around and his instinct is right when he saw Taekwoon wearing a smile on his face, walks along with Hakyeon. The look on his best friend's face was an annoyance, but Taekwoon lives proudly being the persistence of winning Hakyeon's heart which Sanghyuk won't let this away. "Hakyeon!" he yells, calling for Hakyeon's name and he stops for a moment before he continues walking and ignores Sanghyuk completely.

"Hakyeon, wait!" he chases, despite Taekwoon's existence there. He lets the rival of his watch and the upset look in Hakyeon's face was obvious. "What do you want?" his voice laced with upset and anger, glaring straight into Sanghyuk's eyes. He waits for Sanghyuk to talk for a minute but there's nothing comes from his mouth, Hakyeon walks away.

Along with Taekwoon, even he was pushed away by the shorter, Taekwoon still keeps tailing him and secretly gives Sanghyuk a middle finger with his hand behind. 

 

♦♦♦

 

Well, their fights usually won't be long if Sanghyuk realized his mistake and apologizes and for this fight, it took them three days to settle down. Well, just say Sanghyuk came over to Hakyeon's house in the late evening only to take him for a bicycle ride. Just like now, they're having lunch with only three of them like usual and Sanghyuk is busy scrolling his phone. There is this one game convention that has been going around in social media that Sanghyuk doesn't want to miss.

"Hongbin-ah, do you want to join me tomorrow? There's a gaming convention at the mall tomorrow we can go after school," Sanghyuk offers. 

"Am I not invited?" Hakyeon asked while slurping on his seaweed soup. Both of them looking at Hakyeon, giving an unknowing look when Hakyeon offers himself, especially Sanghyuk when he knows Hakyeon doesn't found games fun. 

"You don't like games, Hakyeon. You'll get bored because this will end at night," Sanghyuk said, stating the facts. "Yeah, but don't you think we haven't spent time together for quite some time already, aren't we? You're too busy with your games," it doesn't mean scolding, but Hakyeon was just feeling a bit upset when all Sanghyuk talks about nowadays when they were together were only games and games. When he knows Hakyeon doesn't like gaming, there are times Hakyeon found Sanghyuk a bit selfish.

When he was always talking about games and less studying. Hakyeon looks at Hongbin who seems to be a little startle with his complaints, Hakyeon sighs. "It's okay. I'm not going. You guys can have fun," he said, making Sanghyuk to be taken aback with Hakyeon's attitude. He never complains before and now when Hakyeon talks about his game, it's very unusual. 

And it was recently when Hakyeon heard his senior talks behind him when the whole school knows about his friendship with Sanghyuk that they saw Sanghyuk was out with a boy with glasses and dimple. He immediately knows it was Hongbin. When Sanghyuk told him that he had boxing training for his match in a month's time, he came with Hongbin yesterday. When it was him usually followed Sanghyuk along.

Hakyeon eats his lunch silently, rejecting the awkwardness and the looks of Sanghyuk on him. "You're weird. Anyway, Hongbin. What do you say? Do you want to come?" Sanghyuk asks, ignoring Hakyeon with his food. 

"Sure, why not? Hakyeon, you want to come? The more the merrier," Hongbin invites instead of Sanghyuk.

"It's okay, Hongbin. Like Sanghyuk said I don't like games and anyway I have to help my mom with some stuff tomorrow. You guys can just go," he politely refuses, giving Hongbin a smile to ensure that he's okay. But it was still upsetting when Sanghyuk acts as if he's not there. Hakyeon was upset when he was the one who came to his house for his forgiveness and now he's nowhere inviting Hakyeon along to hang out.

Hakyeon notices the changes in Sanghyuk when he founds the chemistry between him and Hongbin as the two of them are game and anime enthusiast. Jaehwan is also game and anime lovers too but he notices, how he can cope and keep his friendship with Taekwoon and his love with Wonshik just fine. He doesn't want to feel bad, but Hakyeon catches a small feeling of being kicked out just because he doesn't like games. But, he hates to feel this way when Sanghyk was not noticing how he reacts and Hakyeon doesn't want to be dramatic either. Thus, he just let his feelings go away.

Lunch hour is almost done, and Hakyeon announced he will be going to the toilet for a while, but Sanghyuk didn't listen to it and he saw Sanghyuk already left for the classroom. 

"Hey, Hakyeon! Are you okay?" someone calls his from behind, stopping from his own silent upsetness but he immediately cracks a smile when he noticed it was Jaehwan.

"Oh, Jaehwan! What are you doing here?"

"Someone claimed he had a stomach ache so I have to keep him company here," He looks at the door Jaehwan shows. "Does Wonshik had something bad?" to say Hakyeon concerns, he was just acting friendly since Jaehwan is a good guy.

"Nah, it's Taekwoon. Wonshik that ass got a last-minute soccer meeting so it was only us. Where did you eat? Why we didn't see you?" Hakyeon was about to answer when Taekwoon suddenly kicks out from the toilet cubicle with a scrunching expression while holding on his tummy.

He darts his attention to the boy. "Are you okay? Did you eat something wrong?" Hakyeon asks, now he's being a concern. Smiling despite the pain he had to bear, Taekwoon washes his hands and looks at Hakyeon.

"It's just an allergy I think but I can't remember what I ate yesterday. Anyway, where's that loverboy of yours? I thought you guys were together," Jaehwan and Hakyeon look at each other, thinking which loverboy Taekwoon talks about. 

"Sanghyuk I mean. Isn't he a loverboy with Hongbin? Yesterday he came to school with Hongbin for the evening training. You don't know?" his question left Hakyeon silent when even Taekwoon knows Sanghyuk went out with Hongbin without telling him. 

Realizing that Hakyeon was absolutely clueless, Jaehwan jabs Taekwoon with his elbow for his drain mouth. "Hakyeon?" Jaehwan calls, bringing Hakyeon back to the reality. "Oh? Yeah sorry. I don't know about that. I have to go," Hakyeon was about to walk away when Taekwoon holds him on the arms, stopping Hakyeon from going out. And he ushers Jaehwan to go first since he needs to talk with Hakyeon about something.

"Our plan for the performance is still on right?" Taekwoon asks, making Hakyeon scoff in annoyance. "Of course, why? Did you change your mind or want me to pay you?" 

"Tsh what did you take me for? I won't let my date pay for it," Taekwoon confidently said and being playful. "Da- date my ass. I- I just after the ticket okay. Not you," Hakyeon was about to go again when Taekwoon pulls his warms and bring him closer to his chest. The scene was no different from the cliche school K-drama that Hakyeon watches on the television and he can't believe that it's happening on him.

Especially when Taekwoon steals a peck on his lips, sending all the electric shock and he swears he can hear the bell rings in his ears. "Hakyeon-ah, date me," he confesses, making Hakyeonto to caught with Taekwoon's sudden seriousness in both his eyes and his voice. And he lets Taekwoon kiss him again on the lips at the cafe's toilet.


	15. Chapter 15

Hongbin notices Sanghyuk has been a little bit quiet ever since they met at the bus stop to go to the gaming convention. But not that Hongbin wanted to be a busy body, as he might or might not know what's the cause of Sanghyuk's silence. They walk around at the convention, having their eyes on the new items- Sanghyuk is more interested in the latest game features while Hongbin is amazed by the facilities they used to play games. Especially the PC with huge and expensive chairs. He has been looking at those for a while.

The hall is quite crowded, both of them could tell they are not the only high school students attending to see the games and all, but there are event students who came in their uniforms. Pls, working people also are present. Hongbin stops by the electronic devices for quite some time until Sanghyuk finally figures that Hongbin wasn't next to him as he walked. The taller turns his heels back to Hongbin and see how his eyes shine upon the amazing devices. "You liked it?" he asked. Hongbin glances to his side and saw Sanghyuk is standing next to him, showing interest. 

"Quite do. This thing is amazing with games- look at the screen curves though," Hongbin said as his voice doesn't stray with the feeling of amazingness. Somehow, watching the items in this gaming convention has to make Hongbin promise to collect his own money to own one of the expensive devices. Staying there for almost 15 minutes with only Hongbin figures out how to control the computer and also tested some games- Hongbin notices the awkward silence again. He turns his head only to see Sanghyuk is looking at his phone, worriedly as if he is waiting for someone.

"Are you okay, Hyuk-ah? Waiting for someone?" Hongbin asked, awaking Sanghyuk from his phone. However, Sanghyuk shakes his head, denying the questions. 

"Are you sure? You have been so quiet ever since we came here though. Do you have something to share?" it was concerning since Sanghyuk isn't a quiet dude ever since Hongbin hang out with him. 

"Nah, Hakyeon promised me to send one of his dance videos since he said he has assessment. And kinda asked me to choose which one is the best so he can send it to the dance teacher. But he hasn't sent me any yet," Sanghyuk said. It was the truth since he promised Hakyeon at school this morning. And it has become a routine for both of them since forever.

Listened to Sanghyuk, Hongbin gives a knowing nod. He keeps his hands off the PC and they walk around again. Even it was the truth, Hongbin still sensed there is something that Sanghyuk didn't tell him, despite being here with him. He remembers the time when he tagged along Hyuk to his boxing training and Sanghyuk's friends has been asking who was him. And where Hakyeon is. Hongbin only managed to give them a smile while Sanghyuk most of the things.

He knows he shouldn't be jealous of Hakyeon, but he can't help it when he heard some stuff that Sanghyuk actually had feelings for Hakyeon. They were already friends for years after all- it must be weird if one of them didn't have feelings for another. "Sanghyuk-ah, is it okay if I want to ask you something?" the first question once both of them already left the hall and at the restaurant for early dinner. Hongbin orders himself a beef ramyun while Sanghyuk prefers bibimbap for himself.

As he noticed the curious nods, Hongbin stops stirring with his noodle and gives his attention to Sanghyuk. So does the latter. "So, are you and Hakyeon just best friends? Nothing more?" he asked, batting his eyelashes to persuade Hyuk to answer him. The taken aback look gives Hongbin a tiny suspicion of his assumptions. 

"Why did you asked? And yes Hakyeon and I, we've been closed since long ago. Our moms are good friends," Sanghyuk said, narrowing his eyes upon Hongbin's question. 

"Well, I was just asking. So, has he sent you the videos? Can I see?" Hyuk glances at his phone, and his hair flails as he shakes his head. "He hasn't sent me anything. Well, he must have decided himself," Hongbin nods, understand.

"By the way, Hyuk-ah. Did you buy anything there? I noticed there was this one new game feature that will be released next month," Hongbin talks, but there was no answer coming from Hyuk when he catches the boy is having his mind somewhere else. Hence, he reaches his hand closer to Hyuk, tapping the bigger palm on the table.

Hyuk quivers as he feels the small soft hands touching his. "Huh, what?" it was a reflex when Sanghyuk pulls his hands away from Hongbin's touch.

"You're daydreaming. are you really okay? Are you sick?" Hongbin asked concerns, but also Sanghyuk denies. He's perfectly fine but it's just Hakyeon didn't send him the videos wonders him why. Sanghyuk recalls the image of Hakyeon's face play in his memory when his best friend hold onto his uniform before he went home with Hongbin since he needs to stay back at school for his extra dance class. Hakyeon told him that he was chosen to perform for the school's festival and Hyuk can't congratulate him for long since they need to be at the convention early.

He noticed the upset look on Hakyeon but somehow he just thinks he can't be late for this. And now Hakyeon hasn't texted him for the thing he asked, Hyuk somewhat feel guilty for ignoring Hakyeon just now. He's making sure to give Hakyeon a call once he gets home later.

 

♦♦♦

 

Taekwoon sits in the locker room at the bench closed by Wonshik's locker, waiting for the latter's soccer practice to finish soon. He twirls his wrist that has been hurting for these few days and Taekwoon feels unease with the unusual cramps. The last time he had cramps was when he had his wrist surgery before and that only lasted for a week's time. The doctor said it was normal but what the doctor said and Taekwoon ignores was he needs to slow down his boxing. Which Taekwoon sighs. He stares at the surgery scar he had on his left hand.

He has been thinking of this injury he had before and he even has the thought of quitting boxing as well but he hates it. For him, boxing has been in his blood and he can't do anything except this. Taekwoon sighs, lowering his head in defeat until he doesn't notice Wonshik enters the locker room with a towel hangs on his neck. Seeing Taekwoon holding his wrist, Wonshik flops on the bench right next to him before grabbing Taekwoon's wrist.

"What's wrong? Is it hurting?" he asks, examines Taekwoon's wrist. The boxer pulls away and making uncomfortable expression when Wonshik suddenly comes and grabs on his arm. 

"Nah, just a little cramp. I might overdo it. It's going to be okay though, just don't tell Jaehwan about it he will be so noisy," Taekwoon denies and ignores the look that Wonshik gives him. His best friend has been worried for him over nothing, Taekwoon assumes. Well, it's better Wonshik than Jaehwan. The other would fuss him to go see the specialist. 

"Yah, a cramp won't make you pale Taekwoon. Are you really okay? You should listen to the doctor that you need to-"

"What? Boxing? Wonshik, we talked about this before. I can still do it, and I want to. Enough if you want to nag I'll better go home instead of hanging out," Taekwoon pretends to grab his bag when Wonshik surrenders. He can't afford to have Taekwoon go since Taekwoon promised him to treat him hamburgers for accompanying Jaehwan for lunch yesterday. It was a small matter but he really needs it since Jaehwan was so mad about it. Taekwoon waits for Wonshik to wash up a little after sweating a lot and they leave the locker room together.

On the way, Taekwoon saw the dance room is still open and halts their step when he saw a human body gracefully moves with a ribbon hanging on his mouth. The music played was soft, filled with traditional concepts and elegance. He stops only to watch Hakyeon dances even it wasn't the first time but Hakyeon makes him stop blinking with his moves and the burning passion of Hakyeon when he danced draw Taekwoon in deeper. Wonshik looks at his friend's whipped face, scoffing.

"If you like him that much why don't you invite him together eat with us? The time almost 5 dude, he might hungry," Wonshik suggests, Taekwoon turns his face behind before looking back at Hakyeon.

"He might refuse though," Taekwoon assumes, remembering yesterday's event when he kissed the latter. Hakyeon was all red and shy upon Taekwoon's proposal to be his boyfriend. But what makes Taekwoon happy was, Hakyeon didn't push him like the first time at the infirmary. Yesterday was only a pure kiss even Hakyeon didn't kiss him back, Hakyeon didn't resist him. So, Taekwoon considers that as a one step closer to get Hakyeon's heart. 

"Just try it- look. He's done, Taekwoon go. Since when you're resisting. Weren't you always confident to flirt him?" Taekwoon grits his teeth when Wonshik becomes a pushover. Suddenly, when they are busy peeping over Hakyeon behind the wall, someone comes behind those two and grabs both of them by the collar, resulting Wonshik to half-screaming, shocked. To their surprise, it was Jaehwan who is finished with his singing practice coming behind them. Being a good boyfriend Wonshik is, he gives Jaehwan a small kiss on his lips. Taekwoon cringes in disgust, no matter how many times he saw them kissing he just can't get used to it.

"What are you guys doing here? Peeking on the hot dancer, huh?" he shots Taekwoon a naughty glare and gets a smack on the head by the boxer.

"What about you? Don't you have singing class?"

"I'm done. Plus, Hakyeon and I are going to eat since I thought you guys were having 'athlete's talk' and I'm not invited. For Hakyeon's case, Hyuk went to a game convention with library guy so Hakyeon was left alone," Jaehwan explains before the three of them making moves to the dance room, surprising Hakyeon with another two boys instead of only Jaehwan.

His tanned face immediately lits up upon seeing Taekwoon at the door, smiling at him. The voice of Taekwoon asking him to date was still fresh, Hakyeon can't still remove from his brain. "Hakyeon, are you done? Let's go, I'm starving. Do you mind if these two idiots tag us along?" Jaehwan asked, Hakyeon awkwardly shakes his head. 

"O- okay, no problem. Give me a moment," Hakyeon scrambles around and collect his items before following the three of them quietly.

Wonshik and Jaehwan walk in front, leaving Hakyeon and Taekwoon behind together. Taekwoon was rather silent and only waits for Hakyeon to talk about something, while Hakyeon is quiet also waiting for Taekwoon to crack a joke or something since Taekwoon has never been this quiet before. The thoughts make Hakyeon stops on his foot, giving Taekwoon a curious look but then he walks again, ignoring the frown on Taekwoon's face. Hakyeon's weird acts were funny to Taekwoon and he might or might not knows what Hakyeon had in his mind.

He slowly or purposely bumps his hand Hakyeon's hand, linking his pinky finger on Hakyeon's finger but acting as if he didn't do anything wrong. "So, mind telling me why you are okay to go eat alone with Jaehwan but not me? And why not tell me if Hyuk went out with Hongbin and ditched you?" Taekwoon asked.

"He didn't ditch me. They went to a convention and I don't like games. So, I eat with Jaehwan since I found him comfortable," 

"Did I make you uncomfortable? Huk, I feel offended Hakyeonie," Taekwoon touches his chest, faking his offensive face. 

"What do you think? Jaehwan didn't kiss me like- forget it!" Hakyeon lets go of Taekwoon's hands and rush to walk further, leaving Taekwoon all smiling. He knows exactly what Hakyeon wants to say but he was just embarrassed to admit. Chasing Hakyeon is his favorite habit and he never has the intention of stopping. 

"Hakyeon, finish what you're saying! Hey wait for me," Taekwoon runs, leaving Wonshik and Jaehwan at the back, since Hakyeon is leaving in front and quickly enters the burger restaurant. 


	16. Chapter 16

Hakyeon never felt this free before and this is the first time he hangs out with Wonshik and Jaehwan. And Taekwoon. The time is almost dark and he was lucky that Jaehwan was still at the school for his singing practice- also for the school festival. Since both of them into arts and entertainment, Hakyeon could feel the chemistry between the two of them and it was fun having Jaehwan around. That was why Hakyeon can hang out longer with Jaehwan just like how he did with Sanghyuk.

Speaking of Sanghyuk, Hakyeon actually forgot that he needs him to choose which dance he can send to his dance teacher for assessment, but he also doesn't want to bother Sanghyuk since he's currently with Hongbin. He knows it was his choice to help Hongbin with Sanghyuk, but also he feels Hyuk is already distancing himself away from him. He knows that he helps Sanghyuk to get along with Hongbin but if it means losing his best friend, Hakyeon might need to do something about this. 

"Hakyeon-ah are you full already? Why don't you eat your food?" Jaehwan asked, startling Hakyeon from his thoughts. Taekwoon looks at the dancer with worried eyes, since something is bothering Hakyeon and he thinks that he might need to know about this.

"Are you okay? Do you want to order something else? I can get it for you," Hakyeon looks at Taekwoon and curls his lips, then shaking his head telling him that he's fine. 

"It's okay, I'm just tired since I practiced non stop for today," it's true. He walked back to the dance room after talking to Sanghyuk before the latter went to the convention just now and he had nothing for lunch.

All in his mind was about the dance assessment and the school festival. For a senior like him, it's tiring since the juniors are looking up for him and many people will come over. Hakyeon sighs thinking about the pressure on his shoulder. At this time, Sanghyuk would cheer him up and will do everything to make him happy and lessen the burden for him. The same goes for him- he will help Sanghyuk to practice and even accompany Sanghyuk to his boxing class. But now, Sanghyuk has someone else to do that for him.

Don't get him wrong. Hakyeon does love Sanghyuk but not more than as a friend. And since Hongbin has somewhat managed to get inside Sanghyuk's heart, Hakyeon was very delighted to know that someone will take care of his best friend more than he can manage. 

"Anyway Wonshik, how can you stay friends with Taekwoon for a long time? Wasn't he annoying?" Hakyeon asked, glancing at Taekwoon who is currently judging him.

"What do you think I am? You can say, I only behave like this with boys that I like... Right, Wonshik?" Jaehwan nods agreed. But for Wonshik who knows him longer, he chuckles sarcastically. "Boys, which include your exes right? But Hakyeon you know what? Taekwoon is more annoying when he's with you and we both know why," Wonshik's assumptions immediately raise the temperature in Hakyeon's body upon remembering what Taekwoon said to him yesterday.  

"Wh- what?"

"This handsome boxing prince likes you duh," Taekwoon at the side answers for Wonshik while chewing his ice. His slanted eyes looking at Hakyeon becomes narrower as he gives him a flirty smile. 

Watching a Taekwoon that he hardly sees, Jaehwan fakes his vomits as he barely can accept that Taekwoon can be this cheesy. Normally, he would act like a tough and annoying guy- but when Hakyeon comes in his life, the two best friends could tell Hakyeon must have something in him that makes Taekwoon whipped like that.

That was the fourth or third-time Hakyeon heard Taekwoon's confession to him and somehow this guy has no shame at all. He could see how Taekwoon tries to talk to him, the effort of making Hakyeon like him and what shakes Hakyeon the most, Taekwoon's gut to kiss him on the lips. Which the last time he complied and his heart was racing like crazy. 

"Well, maybe you should try harder," Hakyeon whispers, but Taekwoon and others managed to catch the words from Hakyeon's mouth. 

"Is that a challenge, Cha Hakyeon? Because this Jung Taekwoon loves challenges and adventures. Especially in love," he winks, making Hakyeon feel dizzy due to the cringes.

Hakyeon places his banana milkshake on the table, exchanging looks with Taekwoon since the guy looks so confident. "Are you sure you'll take this challenge? Because I think you'll quit in no time Taekwoon. Don't regret or cry to your mum if I crushed your heart," he says.

"Well, my mum doesn't raise a quitter sweetheart," confident. Hakyeon pursues his lips, mocking Taekwoon and his guts again. 

 

♦♦♦

 

No matter how many times Taekwoon tries to hold Hakyeon's hands again, he manages to escape by walking at a quicker pace than Taekwoon or slower when the former tries to catch up. The four of them decided to walk Hakyeon home since it was already dark and Taekwoon can't afford to send Hakyeon home alone after two times of fighting incident. He doesn't want his Hakyeon to be covered with bruises and blood. Said, it doesn't suit him at all. The walk home filled with jokes and annoying remarks by Jaehwan- but Hakyeon doesn't find it offensive at all.

Jaehwan is really a fun person to be with. He heard Jaehwan sings along the walk and damn, Hakyeon's heart melts right away especially when Jaehwan hits ballad. No wonder he becomes the school's best singer. Taekwoon, on the other hand, watching Hakyeon's back, pouting in jealousy when Hakyeon only gives Jaehwan his attention rather than looking at him. 

"You should listen to Taekwoon's voice when he sings too. He can do something other than his fist," Jaehwan said, making Taekwoon's ears to perk a little when he knows Jaehwan is trying to help him, selling his value to Hakyeon. He fakes his cough as he heard his name was mentioned. 

"Taekwoon can sing? Nevermind, I'd rather listen to the frog's sound," Hakyeon teases, making Taekwoon pouts again. Hakyeon walks at ease as he never has a group of friends like this when it's always Sanghyuk and him and no more. It's not that he can't make friends, Hakyeon just can't find someone that has the character to be friends as close as Sanghyuk to even walk him home. 

Taekwoon is a different case when he walked Hakyeon a few times since he's a stubborn rascal, Hakyeon called him that. He complained at first but when Taekwoon keeps bothering him, Hakyeon learned one thing which is, just let Taekwoon do what he wants. The walk to Hakyeon's place feels shorter when he has companies like this. 

"Oh isn't that Sanghyuk?" Wonshik said, turning everyone's attention to Hakyeon's front gate. There is Sanghyuk standing, leaning against the wall and watch them walk to his direction. 

Sanghyuk has this sour and speechless expression on his face when he saw Hakyeon walks next to Taekwoon and moves his eyes down, to meet with the scene where Taekwoon quickly holds onto Hakyeon's smaller hand. Scoffing, Sanghyuk keeps glaring at the four especially to Hakyeon since he felt he has lied too. Hakyeon, who left him hanging on the text this evening, and he told him that he needs to help his mother with something today. But, instead, he found Hakyeon walked home with the trio. 

Which it's never being done before. Not until Taekwoon moves to their school.

"I thought you helped your mum with stuff? I don't remember you told me about them?" there is sarcasm hidden in Sanghyuk's words. It was cold, almost giving Hakyeon a shock in his heart since Sanghyuk never talks to him like that.

"Mum went to see grandpa, so I don't follow them since I have training. And I ate with them since you went on a date with Hongbin," Hakyeon explained.

"What? A date? We just went to see game stuff. It's not even a date," taken aback, Sanghyuk didn't expect Hakyeon to put it that way. He becomes defensive. 

Hakyeon frowns upon Sanghyuk's denial. If not date what is it when they went together without Hakyeon. Then, he looks at Sanghyuk who's glaring at Taekwoon. "Hand's off from Cha Hakyeon. You don't even deserve to hold his hands you filthy,"

"Han Sanghyuk! Why are you talking like that?!" Hakyeon raises his voice, glaring at Sanghyuk when he comes off rude like that. "Why are you being rude to him? He doesn't even do anything. You should thank them for sending me home. You guys can go home, thanks!" he rolls his eyes to Sanghyuk before turns his directions to the trio. 

Sensing that Sanghyuk is still glaring at Taekwoon, Hakyeon looks at Taekwoon who seems to ignore his words and glares back at Sanghyuk- as if they'll have a fight right now in front of Hakyeon's gate. The hands on Hakyeon is still gripping tight, not going to let Hakyeon go anytime soon. Shaking his hand, Hakyeon could tell Taekwoon doesn't want to let him go so Hakyeon looks at Jaehwan, mouthing him to drag Taekwoon away. 

"Why you're so possessive on Hakyeon, huh Han Sanghyuk? Don't you have that library guy, so you have no right to tell me to let go of Hakyeon's hands," Taekwoon's point makes Sanghyuk zip his mouth for a moment before he scoffs, moving close.

"Why do you have to care about it? It's my priority to keep Hakyeon safe especially from someone like you," the situation was tight, tense and all the negative aura comes from both Taekwoon and Sanghyuk. Wonshik already grabs Taekwoon's shoulder, asking him to drop the heat and go home. 

However, Taekwoon pays no attention to it and laugh over Sanghyuk's logic. "Keep Hakyeon safe my ass. If you can't keep your words, don't talk Sanghyuk. What bullshit," their glares become more intense when Sanghyuk grabs him by the collar. Hakyeon releases himself from Taekwoon's hand, pushing Sanghyuk away from his rival. Looking at Taekwoon, Hakyeon pleads him to go home instead of fighting right now. 

"You know what Sanghyuk? If you liked someone, be a man. Don't go back and forth, like some coward and greedy fucker you are. If you liked the library dude, then you have no rights to stop Hakyeon holding hands with whoever he wants,"

Sanghyuk grits his teeth in displeased as Taekwoon gave him his point of insults. He feels his pride was burning inside when Taekwoon prevents him to protect Hakyeon from someone like Taekwoon. Someone like _Taekwoon_. For even a hundred years, he would never be approved of Hakyeon with Taekwoon, holding hands before his eyes like this- even how many times Hakyeon says he dislikes Taekwoon and it was Taekwoon bothered him all along. But, he saw no resistance from Hakyeon when Taekwoon tries to hold his hands.

And it hurts Sanghyuk to see that. 

"And how do you think you're that lucky to hold his hands Jung Taekwoon? Are you a saint?" 

"I'm not but at least, I could be someone he can lean on, someone that can take hits for Hakyeon, and someone that can protect Hakyeon from danger," Taekwoon stress on his words, shocking Hakyeon since he has no plans of telling Sanghyuk about that. 

"Taekwoon!" the said man looks down, looking at how Hakyeon shakes his head, not wanting him to tell Sanghyuk about those bullies that cause bruised on his face, that chased him and tried to hit him. However, Taekwoon puts his hand on Hakyeon's shoulder, giving Hakyeon a smile, nodding his head. The glossy pleading eyes of Hakyeon indeed has an effect on him- ever since the first time, he saw him.

Sanghyuk frowns, puzzled between their conversation. There is something that Hakyeon keeps from him. "Don't you know? Because of your reckless attitude, Hakyeon was beaten up? He was chased by someone that has grudges on you? And if it wasn't for me- you can't even see your Hakyeon here I guess," Taekwoon said, and his body back to jolt up forward when Sanghyuk grabs his collar once again.

"What the fuck did you say?"

"I said, you're a reckless, selfish, ignorant fucking bastard. You had fun with Hongbin while your little best friend here was beaten up and bullied," Taekwoon smirks despite being chokes on his collar. The tightness on his neck was prominent, he could feel Sanghyuk's angriness from the grip. He was ready for any fist flying on his face when Sanghyuk raises up his hand.

But nothing comes in touch when Hakyeon yells, screaming both names and released Sanghyuk from grabbing on Taekwoon's collar. "Can you two stop?! I'm tired of you guys fighting you know that?! And Sanghyuk go home! Taekwoon isn't that bad as you think, why were you so pessimist and so scared that he will steal me away?! I know we're best friends but even best friend has limits. You should know your place when you already have Hongbin with you!" he yells before turns to Taekwoon.

"And you! I appreciate everything you gave me, and I swear my heart stops whenever you treat me so nice. But can you give me some space or time?"

"Hakyeon-"

"Please? We still go to the ballet performance this Saturday, don't worry. And what I said at the cafe, I mean it. But for now, just go home," Hakyeon gives a soft look to make Taekwoon leave. Sanghyuk heaves his breath in annoyance- it annoys him that he has to watch his best friend being so nice to a person that he despised so much. Then, he could feel Taekwoon sighs, before he gives Hakyeon a hug that sends another butterfly to linger warmly in Hakyeon's stomach. 

"Thank you, Hakyeon. And I'm sorry, I have to," Taekwoon tightens his hugs, and cracks a smile when he feels both hands creep on his back. 

"Just promised you won't be annoying," both of them laugh as Taekwoon nods. Sanghyuk who has becomes the spectator doesn't want to see anything more as he still mad at Hakyeon and he left without telling Hakyeon a goodbye. It hurts him when Hakyeon literally chose to side on Taekwoon instead of him, his best friend who he has known for years. It hurts him when Hakyeon thought of him having a date with Hongbin when the actual person that Sanghyuk likes was him.

But Hakyeon doesn't know that and Sanghyuk realizes, it was too late for him to tell Hakyeon about his feelings. When Taekwoon and Hongbin come in the picture.


	17. Chapter 17

Hakyeon waits at the bus stand, as they promised to meet up. At first, Taekwoon insisted to pick him up at home but Hakyeon refused since he said he can walk by himself all fine. And he insisted on not wanting Taekwoon to come and wait for him at his front gate. Sitting on the bench while sipping on the cold banana milk that he managed to buy at the convenience store on his way to the bus stand, Hakyeon sighs upon Taekwoon's tardiness. He keeps looking at his watch and starts to wonder if Taekwoon decided to fool him.

He slips his hand inside the blue sweater he wore on the day, annoyed. "Ah, this guy I should have never trusted him," Hakyeon grunts in annoyance before a text comes in his phone, showing an unknown number.

'I'll be there in 10 minutes. I'm sorry but something caught on the way,' and Hakyeon knows right away who was it. He sighs once again and looks around if there's any cafe opened early in the morning since he's hungry too. The actual plan was having breakfast with the guy named Taekwoon at 10 in the morning but now it looks like Hakyeon had to have lunch by himself. Walking in a short distance, Hakyeon enters a cafe and found a sit right away. Luckily it's not yet crowded and he ordered a cup of hot tea and small snacks for himself.

He occupies himself by playing with his phone until someone familiar enters the cafe looking apologetic finds his way to Hakyeon's seat. Glaring, Hakyeon places his croissant back on the plate. "Sorry, I had to babysit my nephew until my mom come back from the market. And my sister was outstation so she had to send her kids to my house," Taekwoon apologizes. Hakyeon notices Taekwoon pants and he still hasn't fully caught his breath as he sits yet he decides to just let Taekwoon off the hook. Maybe he speaks the truth.

He pushes his tea for Taekwoon to drink some before he orders one for himself since he looks so tired running to the cafe. "How many nephews do you have?" Hakyeon asked, trying to be friendly. 

"Only one. And he's 3- do you want to see his picture?" Hakyeon nods, waiting for Taekwoon to scroll the picture from the gallery for him. It was a video Taekwoon played toy hammer with his nephew and Hakyeon coos over the cuteness. 

"Aww so cute!"

"Who? Me?" Taekwoon jokingly asked when he saw Hakyeon's face back to being stern and annoyed. Their situation was just like they didn't have a fight with Sanghyuk last night and acts as if they were just fine. Well,  Hakyeon doesn't want to kill today's mood and neither Taekwoon. Sanghyuk called him a few times last night before he sleeps and also this morning too.

But Hakyeon decided not to pick up and reply to his text at this time since he's afraid every single conversation will only lead to a fight. They talked a lot about the kids in the family and Hakyeon also shares about his nephews too. Taekwoon amazed at how Hakyeon managed to stay calm when he has three nephews when his brother's family comes over. 

Plus, Hakyeon looks like a person that couldn't really stand a child too. "What do you mean by that? I teach dance to children too okay," Hakyeon glares and takes another bite of the bread. Nodding, Taekwoon only agrees on whatever Hakyeon said while looking at the dancer. 

"You look pretty cute today,"

"You look extra talkative today," he snickers, rolling his eyes to Taekwoon before noticing that they actually wore the same colored hoodie. Choking on his bread, Hakyeon suddenly yells with a full mouth, attracting other customer's attention. It's not really the same actually- Taekwoon wore the baby blue hoodie that he bought when he met Hakyeon at the mall the other day.

While Hakyeon dressed in a darker shade of blue. Taekwoon looks down to his own hoodie when Hakyeon looks obviously annoyed as his face reddening. "Are you shy?" he asked, resulting in Hakyeon to chuckle in disbelief over the accusation. Taekwoon's voice obviously sends a hint of teasing along with the smirk on his face.

God, Hakyeon wants to wipe that smirk from his face so bad. He sips his drinks while looking somewhere else but Taekwoon, silently cursing at the boxer who currently enjoys teasing him. By the time of him mentally cursing Taekwoon, suddenly a small voice calls his name from his behind, making Hakyeon turns his body and saw Jihoon with his mother.

"Hakyeon hyung! Ah- no wonder Teacher Jun said you can't come today," Jihoo points his finger playfully at both Taekwoon and Hakyeon. When kids are being kids, Hakyeon face becomes redder even after Taekwoon's teasing. He heard the man in front of him giggles before he lowers down his body to meet the kid's eyes. 

"Ohh how do you know Hakyeon hyung is dating me? Do we look like a couple?" Taekwoon asked Jihoon but then Hakyeon kicks his legs under the table, denying.

"Hakyeon hyung always go out with Sanghyuk hyung. And it's my first time saw him with another friend," Jihoon cutely answers, and gets his hair ruffled by Taekwoon. While Hakyeon is nervously sitting on his chair, praying that either Jihoon or Taekwoon won't say anything weird in front of Jihoon's mother. The timing was so bad and he regrets so much for waiting for Taekwoon with his dance class nearby. 

Looking at Hakyeon, Taekwoon quietly whispers to Jihoon something that only both of them knows and Jihoon adorably giggles after listen to whatever Taekwoon spout from his mouth. The two of them unbelievably click with each other when they had fist bumps together before Jihoon left with his mother. Glaring at Taekwoon for the nth times, Hakyeon pulls Taekwoon's coffee to his side.

"What did you say to him?!" the coffee almost spilled when Hakyeon harshly pulls from Taekwoon's hands and both of them left the cafe with the coffee still on Hakyeon's hands.

"If I tell you, would you get mad at me?" Taekwoon asked, looking at Hakyeon with his side-eyes. He uses the softest voice, while both of them sit at the bus stand waiting for the bus to come. Seeing Hakyeon raises his shoulder, Taekwoon bites his lips while holding his laughter. He knows if Hakyeon heard this, he would get mad regardless of the promise of not getting angry.

Hakyeon frowns as he desperately wants to know what they talked about before in the cafe and with Taekwoon's mischief attitude isn't letting him know. Taekwoon moves closer to Hakyeon's side while looking into his round almond eyes. "I said to Jihoon that I am your future boyfriend," his soft voice indeed draws Hakyeon's attention, sending shiver and makes him froze on his seat.

Even though Taekwoon draws his face closer to him, Hakyeon was charmed by Taekwoon's voice and the sparks in his eyes. His lips almost reached Hakyeon's, however, it was killed when the bus they waited arrived and that breaks the awkwardness between them with Hakyeon pushed Taekwoon away in a distance.

 

♦♦♦

 

As the arrived at the performance hall, Taekwoon notices the expression that Hakyeon has in his face is no longer red, or shy but he shows a different facial expression. That somehow Taekwoon feels like he saw himself in Hakyeon. The place was crowded which Taekwoon was thankful that he managed to but the best seat for both of them. There are few booths opened too for walk-in ticketing which both of them never expects it would be this crowded.

"Woah, she sure got so many fans," Taekwoon said, amazes. He could tell this person must be famous since the people who come were of various ages. There are kids, teenagers like them and there are also adults. 

Hakyeon heard the amusement came from the boxer's mouth and glances as he sure Taekwoon never comes to a dance performance in his whole life judging from his expression. "She is. Yura is one of my favorite ballet dancers, she won many international awards," he said, catching Taekwoon's attention. 

"Do you want to be someone like her one day?" Taekwoon asked, out of curiosity but Hakyeon only scoffs. But it doesn't mean he looks down upon Taekwoon's question. Just, Hakyeon never thinks of himself being someone as a powerful, graceful dancer and beautiful as Kim Yura did. Also, their choice of dances is different. 

"Maybe not. Can you guess what I want to be?" he looks up to Taekwoon's curious face with the smile hanging on his face. "I want to be someone who can make people happy when I dance. Maybe an idol?" Hakyeon said. "But maybe not,"

"Why not?" 

Hakyeon thinks for a while why the answer is no and what to answer Taekwoon. He can't say that he's not talented, nor he hasn't won many awards too. His parents supported his dream and hobby to be a dancer- so there is nothing that stops him from doing what he likes. He jolts his shoulder, as an answer and Taekwoon stops asking further about that since Hakyeon doesn't seem interested to answer either. 

"By the way Jung Taekwoon. Did you remember what you promised me before we come here?" 

Taekwoon takes a few seconds to think what he had promised Hakyeon before, however before he gets to answer, Hakyeon rolls his eyes already. "You promised to be annoying!" Hakyeon snaps, which making Taekwoon slip a small 'oh' from his lips.

"Did I annoy you out?" 

"Not yet, but I was just reminding you. Let's go, the line is getting longer," Hakyeon pulls his sleeves, to avoid holding Taekwoon's hands and to avoid Taekwoon feeling overexcited if he accidentally holds his hands or anything. But, Hakyeon knows even when he holds the sleeve, Taekwoon is already smiling from ear to ear.

They walked to the hall with Taekwoon protecting Hakyeon since it was crowded and Hakyeon almost tripped a few times. "Hakyeon-ah, be careful," Taekwoon holds his hand as their seating is down close to the stage, and he helps him walking down the stairs. It was so natural when Hakyeon also shows his hand to the taller.

Letting Hakyeon get into the seating row first since Taekwoon would watch his back and could hold him if he tripped or anything. Nobody wants a dancer to injure his legs at this moment and they finally arrived at his seat with their hands still holding tight to each other but Hakyeon doesn't seem to notice that. Until Taekwoon tightens the hold on his hands.

"Do you plan to hold my hands until the end of the show?" Hakyeon puts on his stank face, as Taekwoon sheepishly smile. Since Hakyeon didn't show any threatening hands to smack him, he assumes that it was okay to hold. Hakyeon fakes his cough and lets Taekwoon holds his hand even it was awkward. Only for Hakyeon. As for Taekwoon, he becomes the happiest man ever since the day Hakyeon accepted his invitation to watch the performance together. 

"Yah, let go of my hand now. I'm sweating," 

"Can I hold your hand again after you wipe your sweats?"

"You're disgusting," Hakyeon scrunches his face when he was questioned like that but Taekwoon swiftly answers him.

"I'm not the one sweating,"

"You're annoying,"

"You're cute," 

"You're unbelievable,"

"Unbelievably handsome. I know, thanks," 

"You-"

"Can you both shut up? It almost starts and if you want to continue your couple fight please go home," the person behind them kicks Taekwoon's seat and scolds both of them. Hakyeon was about to explode but he cancels his plan on knocking Taekwoon's head to avoid the public annoyance and also with Taekwoon's winking innocently at him making Hakyeon a bit shy, but the darkness covers his blush.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! I was too occupied with school but now the coronavirus was rapidly spreading in my country so my school had a month break. pray that you'll see me often throughout the month break kkk anyway stay healthy! if you feel any discomfort please please please quarantine yourself or get a check at the nearest hospital. don't do anything stupid or selfish that will cause harm to anyone else. 
> 
> xx love authornim


End file.
